IS THE MOST
by Momoko123
Summary: Momoko pronto descubre que ronda entre la vida y la muerte. Su cuerpo está en el bosque mientras su espíritu busca a cualquiera que la pueda escuchar. Por desgracia la única persona que puede es...
1. Prologo

**Momoko123:** _hola a todos, y aqui les traigo una nueva historia, la ide en si la saque de un libro llamado, que les importa =D, luego les dire el nombre, algunas palabras las saque del libro y son raras pero es facil darse cuenta de que es ;D._

**_ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA _**_**POR SEGUIR CADA FIC QUE HAGO ¡ESPERO Y TE GUSTE EL CAP Y LA HISTORIA! XD.**  
_

_Los personajes de __**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** __no me pertenese y la mitad de la trama de esta historia le pertenese al libro que por ahora no les dire como se llama xD._

_**Sin mas...**_

_** -IS THE MOST-**_

Mis botas hacen un sonido de golpeteo intenso mientras piso fuerte en mi camino a casa. La grava suelta en el borde del camino salta por mi ira, rebotando en frente de mí y luego cayendo por el terraplén.

No puedo creer que esté en esta situación. ¿Cómo pudo mi novio ser tan imbécil? Cruzo mis brazos y tiemblo, intentando bloquear los últimos treinta minutos de mi mente. ¿Qué pensará la gente? Pestañeo lágrimas mientras

imagino el árbol del chisme sacudirse con júbilo. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a todos mañana?

Levanto la mirada al cielo nocturno. Está despejado y frío, las estrellas están brillantes sin luces de la calle para esconder su resplandor. Supongo que es alrededor de medianoche. No puedo ver mi reloj en esta tenue iluminación. Apenas puedo ver dos pasos en frente de mí. Un viento frío silba a través de mi ropa y deseo, de nuevo, no haber

elegido usar una camiseta sin mangas con un profundo cuello en V que no deja nada a la imaginación.

Bajé la mirada a mis botas hasta la rodilla y jeans tan ajustados que tendrían que ser arrancados. De pronto me siento como una prostituta. Mi labio inferior tiembla. Puedo sentirme desmoronando. Lucho por mantener la compostura.

Estoy atrapada en el medio de quién sabe dónde. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tomará caminar a casa... ni siquiera sé en qué dirección está mi casa.

Dexter dijo que sería romántico, el mejor panorama que había encontrado, pero no era un pintoresco mirador. Sólo era un claro de oscuridad donde las travesuras no podrían ser descubiertas.

Las placas de perro tintinean contra mi esternón. Puedo sentirlas moviéndose adelante y atrás a ritmo con mi marcha. Las agarro a través de mi ropa y aprieto. Estoy tentada a quitármelas y lanzarlas a los árboles a mi lado, pero no puedo. Las culpo, sin embargo... bueno, no a ellas exactamente, sino a la persona que me las dio.

¿Por qué me las había puesto? Habían estado escondidas en mi joyero por meses. Mis dedos las habían rozado mientras buscaba por mis aretes y me había visto forzada a deslizarlas sobre mi cabeza y meterlas debajo de mi

camiseta. Si no me las hubiera puesto, no habría pensado en él, y si él no hubiera estado nadando alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cerebro, no estaría en esta situación.

Brick Him.

Brick Him y su mirada de "deberías saberlo" tenía un montón de responsabilidad por esta noche. Comencé el largo descenso por el camino serpenteante, mi mente jugando conmigo. Tal vez deberías llamar a Brick.

Hice una mueca.

Tú sabes que él vendría y te recogería.

-**No lo haría** -dije al aire-. **Él me odia** -Fruncí el ceño.

Caracortada. La palabra envía un estremecimiento por mi sistema y cierro la puerta en mi cerebro. Puede callarse ahora. No llamaré a Brick.

Alcanzo mi bolso y busco mi teléfono. Me detengo en mi camino para ver mejor, pero sin luz, el intento es inútil. Parece que no llamaré a nadie. Aprieto mis dientes y sigo caminado, acelerando mi paso mientras rodeo la esquina. El viento silba a través de mi ropa de nuevo y tiemblo. Debería detenerme y ponerme mi chaqueta, pero no quiero. Si sólo sigo caminando no tendré que detenerme y analizar realmente la mierda en la que estoy.

Mi cerebro no juega limpio y lo analizo de todas formas. Es martes en la noche. La mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años estarían en casa en sus camas habiendo terminado su tarea, visto un poco de televisión, y dicho buenas noches a sus padres, pero no yo, ¿cierto? Siempre tengo que hacer las cosas de manera diferente.

Puedo sentir mi boca apretándose en una tensa línea mientras la simplicidad y bendición de ese tipo de vida se siente a cientos de kilómetros lejos. Sacudo mi cabeza.

—**¿De qué estoy hablando? Mi vida es genial **—digo la última palabra demasiado fuerte mientras continúo convenciéndome—. **Sólo he estado en el grupo de estudio**- Río. ¿Por qué lo llamábamos siquiera así? Nunca estudiábamos. Era básicamente el tiempo de fiesta de la noche del martes. Los padres de Mitch estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que habíamos puesto música y sentado junto al lago bromeando y riendo hasta que nuestros estómagos dolieron.

Sonrío mientras me imagino la escena en mi cabeza: amigos rodeándome, el brazo de Dexter alrededor de mis

hombros haciéndome sentir segura. Deseo que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de mí ahora. Me estremezco.

La segunda parte de la noche no había sido tan genial. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí y aprieto, intentando borrar los recuerdos, la mirada de molestia registrada en sus perfectas facciones, las duras palabras de disgusto y el sonido de rocío de hierba mientras se alejaba de mí.

¡Estúpido imbécil!

¿Quién lo necesita?

Ignoro el "tú lo haces" en la parte trasera de mi mente y aspiro. Levantando mi cabeza, acelero el paso de nuevo mientras entro a un oscuro pedazo del camino. Los árboles se alzan por arriba e intento realmente duro no pensar en fantasmas y demonios mientras mi respiración se acelera.

El distante sonido de un motor me distrae. El leve brillo de luces aparece detrás de mí y sonrío. Dexter se siente culpable. ¡Sí! Hombre, iba a hacerle pasar un infierno por esto.

Miro detrás de mí y la decepción abrasa mi interior. Las luces están demasiado abajo en el auto para ser Desxter. Él maneja un Jeep Cherokee, ¿este auto se ve más como un Sedan? ¿O tal vez un auto deportivo?

Juego con la idea de sacar mi pulgar mientras se acerca. Estoy segura de que sería lo suficientemente seguro. Sólo pediría un aventón hasta el centro de tokio y luego caminaría desde allí. Nada de otro mundo. La idea de escapar atraviesa mi cerebro mientras aprieto mi dedo dentro de mi puño. Lucha por librarse, pero no lo dejaré. Hasta comienzo a llenar mi mente con cada historia de terror acerca de hacer dedo en la que puedo pensar. Eso funciona como un encantamiento y mi pulgar se relaja. El auto está conduciendo por las colinas hacia mí cuando un repentino

miedo sube por mi columna. Puedo verlo cambiando de dirección por el rabillo de mi ojo y me giro para ver sus erráticos movimientos. Me muevo al borde del camino, mis botas pateando pilas de tierra y piedra por el borde

del terraplén. Mi pierna choca con la barandilla. Con ojos como plato, observo al auto girando. ¿No me había visto? ¿No sabe que estoy vulnerable en el lado del camino?

Me giro para hacer un escape, pero es demasiado tarde. Las luces iluminan mi cuerpo por un segundo, antes de que el auto violentamente gire en la otra dirección, pero no antes de chocarme. El dolor abrasa mi cuerpo y grito mientras soy lanzada sobre la barandilla. Es como estar en una secadora mientras ruedo por la colina, rasguñándome con piñas y escombros naturales. Mi descenso viene a una abrupta pausa cuando choco con el tronco de un árbol. Un fuerte crujido suena como una bala en mi cabeza, traqueteando en mi cerebro. Ruedo lejos del árbol, gimo y alcanzo mi sien, luego grito mientras el dolor se irradia por mi brazo. Mi estómago gira y siento sus contenidos yendo hacia

el norte. Cubro mi boca, pero no tiene sentido.

Sin aliento, intento alejarme de mi vómito, pero moverme duele demasiado. Me recuesto en la desigual tierra y levanto la mirada al cielo. Las estrellas están borrosas y moviéndose salvajemente. Pestañeo para enfocarlas, pero eso sólo lo empeora. Siento como si el mundo estuviera cayendo sobre mí. Mientras las estrellas y copas de los arboles van derrumbándose escucho a una chica joven gritar mi nombre.

—**¡MOMOKO! **

**Continuara...**

**¿y? ¿como esta? ¿les gusto?¿se merece un review? espero que si xD  
**

**¿REVIEWS?  
**


	2. FLASH BACK DE MOMOKO

_**Momoko123:**_** hola =D aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia xD, bueno todo lo que tengan que saber de mi esta abajo así que sin mas...**

_**BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES ETA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A **UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA **POR SEGUIR CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS XD**_

**Alcaracion**: _los personajes de__**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **__no me pertenece, y la mitad de la trama de esta historia le pertenece a (clasificado)toda la historia va estar narrada por Momoko.._

_Ahora sin más..._

**Continuación...**

""""""_**¡Momoko POV!"""""""**_

—**¡Momo!** -Abro mis ojos. —**¡Momo!** -Me doy la vuelta en mi almohada y miro el reloj en mi mesita de luz.

—**¡Momo! ¡Es hora de levantarse! Llegarás tarde a la escuela. **

Registro la hora y me siento, la adrenalina bombeando a través de mi sistema. Odio llegar tarde por cualquier cosa. Estoy a punto de saltar de la cama pero en cambio dejo salir un gemido. Mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera llena de lodo y alguien estuviera usando mi cerebro como un bombo.

—**¿Momo?** —Mi madre abre la puerta sin golpearla y se asoma. Odio cuando lo hace. Le lanzo una mirada fría.

—**Mamá, te he pedido que me llames Momoko. Es lo que pusiste en mi acta de nacimiento, ¿recuerdas? - **Mamá me mira sobre la cama y entorna la mirada. A la vez que sacude la cabeza se dirige a la puerta sin decirme una palabra. Típico.

Quiero gritarle que regrese y por lo menos responder, pero no puedo. Quiero gritarle por ignorar todos los problemas, pero nunca lo haré. Esta es mi vida. Me recuerdo, una vez más, que me acostumbraré... ¿no?

Incapaz de ignorar mi dolor de cabeza, lentamente me pongo de pie, intentando recordar lo que hice anoche. Creo que estuve con Bell y Himeko. ¿Dexter también estuvo ahí? Debió haber estado. ¿Qué día es?

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj. MIÉRCOLES, 18 SEPTIEMBRE , Escuela. Tengo escuela... para la cual voy a llegar realmente tarde.

Bajando la mirada, noto que ya estoy vestida. ¿Dormí con la ropa puesta? Eso es muy raro. Nunca hago esa clase de cosas. ¿A qué hora llegué a casa? ¿Cómo llegué?

Agarro mi mochila, la que ha dormido en la cama junto a mí, y rebusco en ella. Sacando mi pequeño espejo de mano, reviso mi aspecto. Mi cabello parece un poco sin vida. Agarro mi cepillo y lo ordeno. Sigo luciendo un poco pálida y mi máscara está empezando a deslizarse, haciendo que los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos se vean peor.

Mirando el reloj de la cabecera, decido que no tengo tiempo para mucho más. Bajo mi largo flequillo para cubrir mi ojo izquierdo un poco luego esponjo la parte trasera de mi grueso cabello. El tiempo no me permitirá la perfección esta mañana.

Frunciendo el ceño, me vuelvo a sumergir en mi bolso. ¿Dónde demonios está mi teléfono? Tengo que llamar a Himeko para que venga a recogerme. Miro el reloj y hago una mueca. Ella probablemente ya está en la escuela de todos modos. Si no escucha nada de mí para las siete treinta, siempre asume que voy a faltar ese día. No lo he hecho en un par de semanas, pero como sea.

Volviendo a meter mis cosas en el bolso, lo engancho en mi hombro y salgo por la puerta. Supongo que tendré que pedirle a mamá un aventón.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y me detengo en el rellano. Como hago cada mañana, miro la gran puerta de vidrio corrediza de la sala. El alto árbol de pino en nuestro patio trasero está allí de pie burlándose de mí. Al principio cuando nos mudamos aquí, papá nos prohibió escalarlo. Era muy alto y peligroso, pero eso nunca nos detuvo.

Lo estudio por unos segundos. Pasando mi mano entre mi cabello, me aproximo a la cocina con pasos cortos.

—**Mamá, necesito un aventón a la escuela. **

—**No lo sé, cariño, acabo de decirlo- **Me paro en la entrada de la cocina. Mamá no puede verme, está muy ocupada charlando en el teléfono-**Bueno, ¿cómo debería saberlo? ¿Tú sigues cada uno de sus movimientos?**

Ella deja caer su taza de café con fuerza. El líquido negro salta sobre el borde y aterriza en la mesada. Se da la vuelta para agarrar un trapo de cocina a la vez que su voz se hace más audible.

—**También es tu hija, sabes- **Me cruzo de brazos. Así que está hablando con papa... sobre mí. ¿Cuál es su problema de todos modos? Voy a llegar un poco tarde a la escuela, no es como si me hubiera ido de fiesta toda la noche. ¿O sí lo hice? El dolor en mi cabeza sugeriría lo contrario. Me froto el ceño fruncido de la frente. ¿Había estado bebiendo?

No me extrañaría. Cuando se trataba de mis amigos no había gran diferencia entre las noches de escuela y los fines de semana. Si estábamos de humor, hacíamos que sucediera. ¿Qué habíamos hecho anoche? Me gustaría poder recordar.

—**Sí.** —Suspira mi madre—. **Llamaré a la escuela para asegurarme que ella se haya presentado.-**Enjuaga el trapo y lo pone sobre el grifo para secar -**Síp. Te amo también **—finaliza mamá, sonando todo menos amorosa.

Entro en la cocina.

—**Voy a ir a la escuela, sólo para que sepas. Gracias por pensar tan bien de mí, por cierto. **—Me cruzo de brazos y la miro a la espalda—. **Si quieres que llegue a tiempo, tendrás que darme un aventón.** -Mi madre me ignora mientras traga lo que queda de su café y recoge sus cosas. -**¿El tratamiento del silencio? ¿Así es cómo vas a estar el día de hoy?** — Doy otro paso en la cocina—. **Es realmente maduro, mamá, una fantástica manera de castigar. Deberías empezar a escribir para una revista de paternidad. **

Mira alrededor de la cocina, su mirada pasando sobre mí mientras se asegura que todo esté bien. Quiero decirle que lamento enfadarla. Quiero admitir que no tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo anoche y que lamento si llegué realmente tarde... otra vez. Pero sello mis labios. No tengo interés en admitir que no tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo... y además, luego de su inmaduro silencio, ella no se merece una disculpa.

La sigo a la puerta, preguntándome si incluso debería molestarme en rogarle por un aventón.

—**Mira, mamá... -**El teléfono me interrumpe. Abre la puerta mientras lo saca y toca la pantalla.

—**Jackie, mi cliente favorita. **—Ella ríe alegremente, lo que hace que mi estómago se revuelva. Es tan injusto que los contactos del trabajo siempre reciban la luz del sol, mientras que su familia es dejada en el lodo. -**Claro que no me molestas. ¿Qué necesitas? **

—**Un aventón a la escuela** -murmuro.

—**No, no es problema. Podemos hacer que suceda. ¿Cuándo funcionaría mejor para ti? **

—**Como ahora mismo**. —Levanto mi voz solo un poco. Ya que se está comportando como una arpía, al menos puedo ser la irritante adolescente que cree que soy.

—**Bueno, tengo la casa abierta programada para las dos el sábado, así que todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo de sobra. ¿Por qué no hago algunas llamadas y te vuelvo a contactar?** —Hace una pausa y luego vuelve a reír**—. No te preocupes, serás mi primera prioridad hoy. **

—**A diferencia de mí**. —Me paro en su camino. Ella mira lejos de mí a la vez que asiente y dice unos hmms a Jackie. Dejo escapar un jadeo degustado—. **Olvídate del aventón. Preferiría caminar de todos modos**. — Me doy la vuelta y hago una rápida retirada por las escaleras, gritando sobre mi hombro—.** No te olvides de llamar a la escuela para asegurarte que no estoy faltando. **

Me cruzo de brazos a la vez que empiezo el largo camino a la escuela. Son cerca de trece kilómetros. No hay manera de que pueda caminar tanto en estos tacos. El centro de Tokio está a sólo dos kilómetros más o menos. Tendré que tomar un autobús desde allí. ¡Ugh!

Miro mi reloj y apuro el paso. Este día tiene escrito detención por todas partes, a menos que pueda colarme por el fondo. Miro detrás de mí al coche que se aproxima y noto que Brick está en el asiento del conductor. Su radio está resonando mientras sus dedos tocan el volante a ritmo. Está completamente perdido en su cabeza golpeando al son de la música mientras me traspasa.

Suspiro. Incluso si me hubiera notado, no existía manera de que se detuviera y me ofreciera un aventón. No después de lo que le hice. Me estremecí por millonésima vez al recordar esa tarde.

**-Flash Back-**

_Habian pasado unas pocas semanas antes de las vacaciones de verano. Estaba buscando en mi casillero mientras esperaba por mis amigas. Se aproximó silenciosamente, como siempre lo hace. _

—_**Hola, Momoko. -**Salté un kilómetro, al no haberlo escuchado, pero me contuve. Recuerdo levantar mi barbilla, esperando que él no lo hubiera notado... no es que me preocupara o algo. Me dio esa clásica sonrisita suya. No sé por qué me gustaba tanto. Su cara está realmente desfigurada. Nadie sabe lo que le pasó, los rumores abundan, pero tiene esa larga cicatriz que Baja justo por debajo de su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla._

_Él se para allí sonriéndome, no una mala media sonrisa, sino una linda, y me entrega mi iPod. _

—_**Dejaste esto en tu clase de inglés ayer. Mi clase sigue después de la tuya, Intenté encontrarte luego de la escuela, pero ya te habías ido.** _

—_Oh, gracias, Br... ¿Brandon? -Sacude la cabeza y esa sonrisa vuelve a aparecer. _

—_**No te preocupes, nadie está mirando, no tienes que fingir que olvidaste mi nombre. Somos prácticamente vecinos, ¿recuerdas?** -Suspiré y le quité el iPod de la mano. _

—_**Gracias, Brick. Me estaba preguntando dónde estaba. **_

—_**Escucha, sé que es algo intrusivo, pero escuche tu musica. Tienes muy buen gusto. **_

—_**¿Tú qué?** —Estaba mortificada. Eran mis cosas privadas y él las estuvo viendo y... pensaba que tenía un buen gusto. Tuve que aplastar mi sonrisa mientras me esforzaba por indignarme. Él ignoro por completo mi poderosa mirada y sacó algo de su bolso. _

—_**Vi esto en una tienda de segunda mano hace un par de semanas. Iba a guardarlo, pero pensé que te interesaría.**-Tomé la bolsa que tenia en mano con un ceño confundido y saqué un CD. Mi grito de asombro debió haber sido audible, porque se rió. _

—_**¿Granite? No puedo creer que te guste esta banda. -**dije_

—_**¿Una banda oscura de rock heavy metal y glam de los noventa? ¿Cómo no va a gustarme? -**Reí. _

—_**No conozco a nadie de nuestra edad que haya escuchado de ellos antes. -**dije_

—_**Sí, bueno, algunos de nosotros lo han hecho. -d**ijo_

—_**Esto es...** -Miré el CD, luchando por las palabras- **Es el único álbum que no tengo. **_

—_**Lo sé, por eso te lo doy. -**¿Cuán dulce fue eso? Metió las manos en los bolsillos y me dio una de esas sonrisas con la boca cerrada para luego aclararse la garganta. _

—_**Entonces, ¿por qué te gustan tanto?-**Mantengo mis ojos sobre el estuche del CD. Nunca le había dicho esto a alguien antes, pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. _

—_**Mi papá a veces me llevaba en sus viajes de negocios a las afueras de Tokio y siempre los ponía. Cantábamos hasta que nos dolía la cabeza**-No sé por qué ese recuerdo me duele tanto. Quizás es porque ya nunca sucede. No me detiene de amar a la banda... en secreto. La sonrisa de Brick era reluciente mientras asentía por mi historia. _

—_**Es realmente genial**. -Me miró por un largo instante luego excavó en su bolso mientras empezaba a hablar. -**Bueno, mi hermana y yo siempre amamos a la banda y fuimos a su concierto de reunión el año pasado. **_

—_**Oh, sí, ¿tocaron en el Tokio Bowl, cierto? -**Dije_

—_**Fue impresionante.** —Sacó una cadena de metal con dos etiquetas de perro colgando de él. _

—_**De ninguna manera.** —Las agarré y estudié el trozo de joyería icónico de la banda. GRANITE- **Esto es tan **_

_**estupendo. ¿Lo lanzaron desde el escenario o algo así? **_

—_**Sí. Tuve verdadera suerte esa noche. Agarré esto y un palillo de tambor. -** Dijo_

—_**Vaya. -**dije_

—_**Lo sé. Genial**-dijo-**Totalmente.** —Debería haber frenado mi entusiasmo allí. Si mis amigas alguna vez descubrieran que me gustaba una banda así, me molestarían absurdamente. Pero no pude detenerme. Estaba hablando con otro fanático a muerte de Hard Granite. Aparte de mi papá, no conocía a otros. Apreté las etiquetas en mi mano y se las devolví. _

—_**No, quédatelas. Tengo el palillo de la batería.** -dijo_

—_**No puedo**. -dije_

—_**Claro que sí.** - dijo, Incliné mi cabeza con una sonrisa. _

—_**¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Quieres una cita o algo así?** -Se ruborizó y su cara se arrugó con una amplia sonrisa. _

—_**Ningún truco. Pero si quieres invitarme a salir... **_

—_**¡No! Yo sólo...** —Me sentí nerviosa y probablemente estaba totalmente ruborizada, pero entonces mis ojos se agrandaron y mi sangre se heló. _

—_**¿Momoko?** -Lancé el CD y las etiquetas de perro en mi casillero y lo cerré mientras mis amigas se aproximaban desde atrás. Brick me dio una mirada seca. _

—_**¿En serio? **-Le rogué con los ojos lo mejor que pude, pero lo ignoró y puso una sonrisa cursi para mis amigas. _

—_**Hola, señoritas. -**La nariz de Hmeko se arrugó y Robin pareció incómoda. _

—_**¿Qué quieres? **—La expresión de Himeko le dijo que era un patético bicho y debería alejarse tan rápido como pudiera. Brick no estaba perturbado y contestó con una sonrisa cordial antes de mirarme con una sonrisa malvada. _

—_**Qué agradables amigas tienes. Qué placer es finalmente conocerlas.** -Quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara mientras ellas miraban de mí a Brick._

—_**Gracias por devolverme mi iPod. **—Intenté hacer más que obvio que habíamos terminado, pero él siguió. _

—_**De nada. Oye, quizás podamos quedar después de la escuela mañana, escuchar algo de música**. -Himeko y Robin fruncieron el ceño. Tenía que hacer algo. No quería que pensaran que estaba con el chico. Robin, más conocida como parásito de Twitter, por su adicción al Twitter, podía aniquilarme en menos de un minuto. Tenía que terminar con esto. _

_E hice que terminara. De la peor manera posible. Me encogí de hombros y luego dije con una sonrisita de suficiencia. _

—_**Como sea, Caracortada**. -Mis amigas se rieron y la expresión de Brick decayó. Todos los rumores desaparecieron y me encontré con una mirada que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza. Deberías saberlo. Intenté disculparme sin realmente decirlo, pero fue muy tarde. Las palabras ya habían salido, mis amigas pensaron que yo era estupenda, o sea una perra otra vez y fui dejada sintiéndome como la escoria de la tierra. _

_Miré detrás de mí una vez más mientras caminaba lejos y Brick estaba sacando los rizos largos hasta sus hombros que siempre metía detrás de sus orejas, por encima de su cara... un intento patético de ocultar su cicatriz. _

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

**Continuara...**

_Hola mis lectoritos xD, y aquí les traigo la continuación espero les halla gustado, ice un grandicimo esfuerzo por modificar todo lo que pude, espero les halla gustado el cap nuevo xD, tal ves pueda subir uno nuevo mañana, si me sobra tiempo hoy claro =D_

_Agradezco los reviews de:_

**_TOYLAD_**

**_JEK-SCARLET_**

_Gracias por seguir esta historia ;D, por ahora iré metiendo caps que estén más relacionados con el libro, pero luego los escribiré por mi misma, claro que con algunas ideas del libro =)_

_**bueno hasta la proxima xD**_

¿Reviews?


	3. ¿QUE PASA?

Momoko123: _hola lamento mucho la súper tardanza de (creo) 5 o 6 días -.-, pero aquí les he traído el nuevo cap XD, espero les guste y te guste a ti también __**Demente**__ sabes que esta historia es para ti._

_Esta Historia va dedicada a **Una-demente-suelta**, por su súper apoyo y también amistad XD_

**Aclaración:** los personajes de tal historia y tal cosa no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán, amenos que ocurra un milagro, y me den los derechos de autor xD(eso nuca pasara ¬¬)

bueno sin más preámbulos...

_**continuación...**_

Las luces de Brick aparecen mientras pasa por el final de la calle. El repentino impulso de gritar y ondear una mano para que se detuviera pasa a través de mí, pero se aleja antes de que realmente pudiera actuar. De todos modos no se habría detenido. No me miró ni una vez desde que lo dije. Han pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que lo apodé

Caracortada. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que ganaría popularidad y se desparramaría por toda la escuela como un virus? trago saliva y me cruzo de brazos. Cuatro meses... y no me ha mirado ni una sola vez.

Tomo el autobús en el pueblo y llego a la escuela una hora tarde. Por suerte nadie me ve mientras me escabullo en la parte trasera de la escuela y me apresuro a mi siguiente clase. La campana para el segundo período debe haber sonado un par de minutos antes, porque la puerta está abierta ampliamente y puedo escuchar a mis amigos todavía

en el modo de charla.

Tiro mi bolso sobre el escritorio y me siento al lado de ellos.

—Hey, chicos. No van a creer la mañana que he tenido- Himeko está evaluando sus uñas mientras que Robin termina un texto y luego cierra su teléfono.

—Así que... —Ella le da a Himeko esa sonrisa de cuéntamelo todo. Himeko se sonroja, luego sonríe.

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Qué estuvo bien? —Me inclino hacia adelante.

—Y... —Robin hace círculos con la mano, suplicándole a Himeko por más.

—Está bien fue increíble. Él es un muy buen besador. Creo que me gusta- Robin deja escapar un chillido.

—Yo los conecté. Hashtag(1*), Robin es impresionante.

Trato de ocultar mis ojos en blanco. El parásito de Twitter habla con hashtags. Himeko hace unas risitas.

—Hashtag, grupo de estudio genial.

Y Himeko ha comenzado a hacerlo también. Sólo me callo, es súper molesto. Espera, ¿acaba de decir grupo de estudio? Por supuesto. Siempre tenemos grupo de estudio los martes. ¿En casa de quién fue la noche pasada? Estoy demasiado avergonzada para preguntar. Ellas me acusarán de beber demasiado de nuevo.

—¿No estás contenta de que lo haya invitado? —Robin pincha el hombro de Himeko. Himeko pone los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, está bien, no hagas una gran cosa de ello.-Puedo decir por la mirada en su cara que ella totalmente quiere que hagamos una gran cosa de ello.

—¿Con quién te enrollaste? —Odio no poder recordar lo que hice anoche, pero tengo que saber a quién besó Himeko

—. Entonces, otra vez, ¿cuál era su nombre?-Himeko pasa la mano por su pelo y se sienta derecha.

—¿Himeko?- Aparta la mirada de mí.

—¿Qué?-Inhala y se aclara la garganta.

HImeko sacude su cabeza y se reajusta su largo flequillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esto es tan Himeko. Cada vez que la hago enojar, incluso por la cosa más pequeña, me castiga con su pretencioso olfateo y carraspeo. Ella me hace trabajar el doble para averiguar cuál es el problema también. Es tan absolutamente irritante.

—Robin, ayúdame aquí. ¿Hice algo anoche? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo. —Contengo mi comentario "la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada". Robin revisa su teléfono de nuevo, luego abre su libro de texto mientras el

maestro entra.

—¿Ella te tiene en esto también? Dame un respiro, Robin. No puedo arreglar esto si no sé lo que está mal. Mirando hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

—Gracias, chicas. Muchas gracias —les susurro antes de caer de nuevo en mi asiento. Mi mente corre con todas las cosas que podría haber hecho. Por desgracia mi memoria está apenas limpia.

Me mordisqueo el labio mientras otro delito menor corre a través de mi cerebro. Esa vez que totalmente critiqué su atuendo delante de todos. Solo estaba tratando de castigarla por haber perdido la pulsera que le presté. Ella en realidad se veía bastante bien, pero yo, por supuesto, tenía que señalar el hecho de que esos pantalones en particular hacían que se le vieran los gorditos. No me hablo por tres semanas. No puedo creer que llegué a decir eso delante de todos nuestros amigos. Me refiero que a menudo su ropa es demasiado apretada y me encantaría hacerle un cambio en vestuario, pero ella estarba muy ofendida. Además, me castigó al día siguiente "accidentalmente" derramando jugo de arándano por toda mi camisa blanca. La guerra podría haber seguido durante meses si Robin no hubiera intervenido con un acuerdo de tregua. Echo un vistazo a la señora Bello mientras comienza su diatriba sobre la calidad de nuestros trabajos escolares. La clase deja escapar un gemido colectivo cuando amenaza con hacernos repetirla.

—Todos, excepto Miyako Gotokuji y Boomer Lee, cuyo trabajo es constantemente del más alto nivel.-Disparo a Himeko mis ojos en blanco, pero ella no responde. Dejo de atender a la señora Bello y vuelvo a mi preocupación.

¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Con quién se enrolló? Me estremezco por dentro mientras me imagino a mí —yo— borracha haciendo una jugada en el interés amoroso de Himeko. Qué humillante. Ciertamente no lo habría hecho.

—Oye, ¿estaba Dexter en el grupo de estudio? —susurro. Himeko está demasiado ocupada escuchando a la maestra para atenderme. Él debe haber ido. Siempre está ahí, porque yo siempre estoy ahí... y si estaba allí, no hay manera de que habría estado coqueteando con nadie más. Por lo menos puedo tachar eso de mi lista.

Miro a Himeko de nuevo. Las cosas no han sido lo mismo desde que comencé a salir con Dexter. Himeko nunca en realidad lo dijo, pero no creo que le guste. Él puede ser un poco un chico malo, supongo, pero tiene un

lado muy dulce... a veces. Tal vez no le gusta que esté con él. No hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas desde que Dexter ha estado en la escena. No sé, a lo mejor la ignoré en el grupo de estudio. Suspiro.

Parece que mi día de mierda solo va a conseguir empeorar. Golpeteo mi pluma en mi libreta y luego tomo una decisión rápida. Me levanto de mi asiento, recojo mis cosas y camino al frente de la clase.

—Sra. Bello, no me siento muy bien. ¿Puedo ir a ver a la enfermera por favor?- Ella estaba muy ocupada escribiendo en la pizarra, apenas se vuelve hacia mí prestándome atención. Tomo su ondeo de la mano como un está bien y me vuelvo para salir. Quiero lanzar algo mientras taconeo mi camino por el pasillo vacío. Odio esto, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada? Mi cerebro pulsa contra mi cráneo mientras me vuelvo hacia la enfermería. ¿Realmente quiero ir allí? Giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Voy a esperar en los vestuarios. Tal vez para la clase de baile las chicas se habrán descongelado y puedo averiguar qué diablos está pasando.

Voces vienen desde la parte inferior de la escalera y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Dexter. Finalmente. Puedo obtener algunas respuestas.

Voy corriendo los últimos pasos y giro bruscamente alrededor de la esquina sólo para congelarme en seco. Dexter está apoyado en la pared con una morena linda en frente de él. Bell Meide. Bueno, bueno, bueno.

—No quiero que me atrapen —susurra ella.

—No lo harán. Nadie viene por aquí durante horas de clase.-Cruzo los brazos y poco a poco me acerco a la pareja. Mis pasos son, evidentemente, demasiado silenciosos para interrumpir su interludio. Me paro detrás de Dexter y espero a que él me note.

—Te veías realmente muy caliente anoche. Sabes que yo quería salir contigo en lugar de estar ahí.-Bell ríe tontamente, lo que hace que me den ganas de arañarle los ojos.

—Tienes novia, Dexter.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero... vamos, no puedes negar la química entre nosotros- dice

—Bueno, tal vez deberías terminar con ella- Se mueve incómodamente y deja escapar una risa suave.

—Quiero, pero ya sabes cómo puede ser ella. Tengo que escoger el momento. No quiero que las cosas sean malas para ti y si ella piensa que la dejé para poder estar contigo, tu vida apestará- Malditamente correcto que lo hará. Voy hacia delante, dispuesta a ir a por todas.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, Dext, ¿pero qué si se entera?

—No lo hará. Vamos a mantener esto muy tranquilo. Nunca se enterará.

—¿En serio? —grito mientras Dexter se inclina para besarla. Doy un paso adelante y lo golpeo en el hombro. Mi respiración se evapora en un zumbido grande. Tropiezo atrás con ojos saltones. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Dexter se estremece y se frota el hombro. El hombro que había justo tratado de golpear. El hombro que mi mano acababa de atravesar.

—¿Estás bien? —Bell le toca la cara.

—Sí. —Se estremece y sonríe de nuevo hacia ella—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí- Él pone su mano en su espalda y la lleva afuera. Me quedo en estado de shock congelada mientras escucho el clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Respirando por la nariz, me acerco a la puerta con pasos tambaleantes. Mi brazo está temblando mientras alcanzo el pomo de la puerta. Mis dedos pasan a través del metal.

—No.

Se siente raro. Como, más allá de raro. No es duro como el metal debe ser... o frío, es solo... nada. No siento nada.

Un dolor agudo se dispara a través de mi cerebro y suelto un grito. Me agarro la cabeza y caigo al suelo, apretando bien los ojos. El corredor comienza a girar. Abro los ojos y las paredes se precipitan hacia mí. Mis pulmones se llenan con un grito de terror antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

_**Continuara XD...**_

**1*-Hashtag:** Un hashtag o etiqueta, es una cadena de caracteres formada por una o varias

palabras concatenadas y precedidas por una almohadilla o gato (#). Se usa en servicios

web tales como Twitter, FriendFeed, , para señalar un tema sobre el que gira cierta conversación.

_Holaaaa, me tarde en actualizar esta historia -.- lo siento -.-_

_bueno como sea xD, ya falta poco para que yo empiece a escribir XD, ya veran =0, los dejare con la mandibula por el suelo XD, bueno como sea ¬¬, de todas formas estoy asiendo muchas modificaciones para que esta historia sea de su agrado XD...quitar parrafos, aser parrafos nuevos con mi narración, que no se si notaron,cambiar nombres,y muchas muchas cosas más XD._

_Agrdezco muchos los reviews que me dejaron, en todo caso hubiera borrado la historia ¬¬, naa es broma XD_

_ha y tal ves publique una nueva historia xD es que ando muy inspirada esta semana =D_

_bueno hasta pronto:_

_reviews?_


	4. ¡¡ayuda! ¿donde estoy?

**Momoko123**: _holis preciosa gente de fanfiction y lectores aficionados ;D, y aquí les traidgo el cuarto cap de esta historia XD_

_Bueno sin más_

_ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A **UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA** ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP ;D_

ACLARACIÓM: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y la mitad de la trama de esta historia l pertenese a un libro que se llama (clasificado) _

_sin más que decir (escribir)_

_**Continuación...**_

No quiero abrir mis ojos. Cada fibra de mi ser pulsa con dolor. ¿Dónde estoy? La primera cosa que registro es el sonido de los pájaros batiendo el aire sobre mí.

Wip-wip-wip.

Ellos pían y cantan unos a otros.

Wip-wip-wip.

¿Qué demonios están haciendo pájaros en un pasillo de la escuela? Mis ojos se abren por su propia voluntad. Grandes árboles se ciernen sobre mí. El olor a pino flota a mi nariz. Mierda. ¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Por qué estoy en un bosque? Me giro para asimilar mi entorno y siento un agudo dolor arder en mi cuello.

—Ahhh. - Es como si alguien hubiera confundido mi cabeza con un clavo. El martillo se balancea golpeando mi cerebro en un constante e implacable ritmo. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué está pasando?

Está bien, sólo detente y piensa. Estabas con Dext, la escoria que está engañándote. Hombre, eso pica. No es importante en absoluto para mi situación en este momento, pero aun así pica... realmente mal. Mi novio está engañándome con Bell Meide. Imágenes de sus manos y labios en mi piel masacran mi cerebro. ¿Con cuántas chicas he estado compartiendo esos labios? Me siento enferma. Lágrimas instantáneas se alinean en mis pestañas. Sacudo mi cabeza para retirarlas. No es la mejor idea del mundo.

El dolor pulsa con una venganza, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Al

menos creo que es la realidad. Con movimientos lentos, investigo el origen de mi dolor de cabeza. Hay un gran chichón en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Está suave y blando, haciéndome poner una mueca. ¿Mi cabello está húmedo? Alejo mi mano y noto un líquido rojo en las puntas de mis dedos.

¿Sangre?

Estoy sangrando. Doy un tirón ante la comprensión y grito. El lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo se siente como si ha sido golpeado con un martillo de bola. Uso mi mano derecha para hacer una evaluación rápida. Mi brazo me está matando. No quiero tocarlo, pero me obligo a sentir alrededor de la zona. Mi codo está hinchado y palpitante. Trato de moverlo de nuevo, pero el dolor es insoportable. Me acuesto quieta mientras respiraciones aterradas golpean a través de mi sistema. Estoy al borde de un festival de gritos. Puedo sentirme perdiéndolo. Si no lo contengo, el pánico va a robarme todo el sentido común pronto. ¿A quién le importa una mierda el sentido común? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca aquí!

—Sólo detente. -Las palabras salen a través de mis labios resecos. Mi cerebro está luchando por el control, obligando a mis emociones a calmarse.

—Detente. -Me repito otras diez veces, hasta que mi respiración vuelve a un patrón normal.

—Ahora piensa. —Puedo oír la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza. Cada vez que me enojaba cuando era niña, él diría—: Detente. Respira. Piensa. Ahora, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de manejar esto? Eso solía molestar el infierno fuera de mí. Él no lo había dicho en mucho tiempo realmente. Es sorprendente cuan reconfortante es el recuerdo.

—Detente. —Hecho eso.

—Respira. —Hecho eso.

—Piensa. —Está bien, piensa.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo pasó esto? Una imagen de mí rodando por un terraplén destella en mi cerebro. Vuelvo cuidadosamente mi cabeza para mirar por la ladera empinada. Estoy rodeada de pinos. La luz de día lucha para llegar a mí a través de las ramas gruesas, pero todavía estoy acostada en una cama de luz moteada. Tengo miedo de moverme, pero levanto mi cabeza para tener una mejor idea de lo que podría estar arriba de la colina. Consigo nada más que dolor.

No puedo ver donde estoy. No tengo idea de qué es arriba o abajo. Todo lo que sé es que me duele. Realmente, realmente me duele. ¿Y es eso vómito lo que huelo? Miro a mi derecha y noto una mancha de asquerosidad cerca de mi cabeza. ¡Ewwww! ¿Por qué estaba vomitando? ¿Me emborraché totalmente y caí por esta colina o algo así? ¿Por qué nadie me ayudó? ¿Mis amigos sólo se rieron y se alejaron, dejándome completamente sola? Sola. Estoy totalmente sola. El pánico se levanta con cruel rapidez.

—No. Detente. Respira. Piensa. —Puedo escuchar la desesperación en mi voz y mis siguientes palabras apenas pueden lograrlo más allá de mis lágrimas—. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de manejar esto? Los sollozos hacen que mi vientre tiemble. Alejo mis lágrimas y grito:

—¡No tengo idea! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! -Grito hasta que mi voz está ronca. Los pájaros se han quedado en silencio y ahora me quedo sin nada. La desesperanza me envuelve, pero mi cerebro no la dejará ganar. Todavía puedo escuchar las palabras de papá repitiéndose una y otra vez como un mantra. Lo intento una vez más. Detente. Respira. Piensa. Quiero a mi mamá. No. ¡Momoko! ¡Detente! ¡Respira! ¡Piensa! . Empujo mis deseos infantiles a un lado y acepto el hecho de que estoy sola. La sensación no es nueva, pero eso no impide que mi corazón arda.

Piensa. Piensa, Momoko. Respiro lentamente a través de mis fosas nasales y dejo que el aire se libere

con un silbido. Piensa. Está bien, así que mi brazo está jodido, pero todavía puedo usar mi mano derecha. Tal vez puedo arrastrarme por la colina y ver si hay alguna civilización cerca.

Giro mi cuerpo, lista para ejecutar mi brillante plan cuando un dolor se dispara de mi rodilla. Se siente tan intenso, que aparecen estrellas en una sucesión rápida, seguida por una neblina negra. Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, estoy parada en mi sala de estar mirando ese horroroso pino.

—Sí, hola. Soy la Sra. Akastsumi, la madre de Momoko. -Mamá. Corro rápidamente alrededor del sofá y hago una línea recta hacia la cocina, siguiendo su voz como una cuerda salvavidas.

—Mamá. Gracias a Dios.-Ella está mirando sus pies mientras gira alrededor de la encimera, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Sí, pero, ¿ella ha ido a la escuela hoy?

—Mamá. —Me paro en su camino y agito mis brazos, pero ella no puede verme.

—¿No? Está bien, gracias.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Soy un fantasma? ¿He muerto ya? No puedo haberlo hecho. Era como esta misma mañana. Todo se siente igual. Tal vez mi mente ha dejado mi cuerpo. Tal vez estoy atrapada en esta extraña sub-realidad, medio muerta medio viva. Un escalofrío corre por mi columna. Medio muerta... y probablemente no tan lejos de estar totalmente muerta a menos que encuentre ayuda.

—¡Mamá! —Agito mis brazos más frenéticamente, pero ella sólo asiente con su cabeza y mira a través de mí.

—Sí, entiendo, pero, ¿puede por favor contactarme si alguien la ve? - Wow, en realidad se ve preocupada.

—Gracias. —Mamá cuelga el teléfono y juguetea con su pendiente. Sus ojos tienen ese brillo vidrioso en ellos mientras mira fijamente la encimera. Está claramente en modo zombie y ella sólo tiende a hacer eso cuando está concentrándose realmente fuerte o simplemente no sabe qué hacer.

—Mamá. —Me paro justo a su lado. Tal vez si estoy súper cerca, ella será capaz de escucharme—. Soy yo. Soy Momoko. Necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que encontrarme. Estoy herida. No sé dónde estoy o qué me pasó, pero necesito que sigas intentándolo. Por favor, llama a alguien más- Me estiro por el teléfono y mis dedos pasan a través de él. ¡Asqueroso!. No me encanta mucho la cosa de fantasma.

—Mamá, por favor. —Mi voz tiembla. Ella despierta de su ensueño y camina a la máquina de café. Levantando la tapa, deja escapar un suspiro y bota las sobras en el bote de basura. Agarra un filtro fresco, lo pone en la parte superior y alcanza el café. El teléfono la detiene. Fuerza una sonrisa y presiona el botón contestar, asegurándose de que está en altavoz así puede seguir moviéndose por la cocina.

—Hey, ¿dónde estás ahora?

—¡Papá! ¿Puedes oírme? —Sé que no tiene sentido, pero grito de todos modos. Mamá está llenando la jarra de cristal con agua, por lo que grita sobre su hombro.

—Vine a casa.

—¿Pensé que no tenías un momento libre hoy?

—No lo tengo, gracias a Jackie A. hombre esa mujer es tan exigente... un dolor en el trasero. - Mi padre se ríe.

-Por qué estás en casa, entonces? -Ella vacía el agua en la parte superior, luego mete la jarra en la máquina

con fuerza y presiona el botón de encendido.

—Sólo quería ver si Momo estaba aquí. Pensé que tal vez estaba faltando a clases de nuevo y solo había esperado hasta que me fui antes de salir. - ¿Mamá sabía que yo faltaba a clases? Diablos, no sabía eso. ¿Por qué nunca ha dicho nada? Siento que mi espíritu se desinfla. No quiero responder esa pregunta.

—Mira, cariño, sé que estás preocupada, pero estoy seguro de que ella está bien.

—Ella no está bien, Grey. —Sus dedos dan toquecitos en la encimera mientras espera que su café se filtre—. Sé que llega a casa a todas horas, sé que probablemente hace de las suyas con sus amigos, sé que está saliendo con un perdedor... ¿cuál es su nombre, Dek o algo así? Pero ella siempre viene a casa. Ella siempre está aquí en la mañana- ¿Cómo sabe todas estas cosas? ¿Ni siquiera le presenté a Dext? Papá se aclara la garganta.

—Kira, ella se ha quedado fuera toda la noche antes.

—Pero no en una noche de escuela. No puedo sacudirme la sensación de que algo no está bien.

—¿La has llamado?

—Sólo va directo al correo de voz. No tiene sentido dejar un mensaje, ella nunca me devuelve la llamada de todos modos.

—Estoy seguro de que llegará eventualmente. No creo que deberíamos preocuparnos aún.

—Pero, ¿y qué si ella finalmente lo hizo? - ¿Hice qué?

—Yo no...— Papá suspira—. No quiero pensar de esa manera.- Los ojos de mamá se llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Mamá? —Extiendo mi mano para tocarla, pero sé que no puedo—. ¿Qué crees que hice?

—Vamos a explorar todas las opciones primero, ¿está bien? Haré una llamada a la escuela.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—¿Y?

—No creen que fuera.

—Bueno, tal vez vale la pena realmente ir allí. Uno de sus amigos definitivamente será capaz de decirnos algo. Si está huyendo, uno de ellos lo sabrá.

—¿Huyendo? Espera un segundo, ¿crees que he huido? ¡No lo he hecho!

—Agito mi mano en frente de la cara de mamá, pero no soy nada más que aire—. Mamá, no he huido. Necesito que ustedes me encuentren.

—Sí. —Mamá suspira mientras retira la jarra y se sirve café fresco en su taza- termo —. Lo intentaré e iré allí en algún momento de hoy.

—Trata de no preocuparte. Ella aparecerá.

—Sí, yo sólo... —El teléfono de mamá emite un bip—. Maldita sea. Esa es Jackie otra vez. Mejor me voy.

—Te veré en la cena. Intentaré estar en casa a las seis. Si no ha aparecido para entonces, podemos hablar de qué hacer a continuación.

—Sí, está bien. Adiós. —Ella sostiene su aliento antes de apagar el altavoz y pegarse una sonrisa—. Jackie. —Su voz es brillante y aireada mientras agarra su taza y sale de la cocina de regreso hacia su auto. La sigo con pasos rápidos y logro salir por la puerta antes de que ella la cierre sobre mí. Tan pronto como abre la puerta del conductor, me lanzo dentro.

—Mamá, desearía que pudieras oírme. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me escuches? -Trato de golpear el salpicadero y sonar la bocina, pero es inútil. Estoy hecha de maldito aire. Además, ella está tan inmersa en su llamada con Jackie, que probablemente ni siquiera notaría si en realidad estuviera aquí. Me desplomo en mi asiento con una maldición. La llamada dura hasta poco más allá del centro de Tokio . Mamá continúa maldiciendo hacia la escuela, sus dedos tamborileando... su mente a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Estás pensando en mí? ¿Preguntándote qué estoy haciendo? Deberías ir a la escuela. No esperes, ve allí ahora- Puedo ver el desvío a la escuela justo delante.

—Eso es. Gira a la derecha. Puedes hacerlo- Su teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo. Mira la pantalla y suspira antes de responder con esa luz del sol plástica de ella.

—Hola, Gordan... Ajá. Claro, estoy libre ahora. Puedo encontrarme contigo en diez minutos. —Mamá enciende el indicador equivocado y va a hacer un giro en U.

—¡No! ¡La escuela! ¡Averigua dónde estaba ayer por la noche! -Ella frena para dejar pasar un par de coches y tomo una decisión apresurada.

—Bien. Si tú no vas a ir, yo lo haré-Trato de saltar por la ventana abierta, pero termino cayendo a través de la puerta del auto. Probablemente me veo como una idiota total mientras salto lejos del auto y golpeó el bordillo. Aterrizo en un montón mientras ella se aleja de mí.

Lentamente me sacudo, recojo mi bolso, el cual parece aparecer conmigo, a pesar del hecho de que no estoy realmente aquí, y me vuelvo hacia la escuela. No debería esperar que mamá o papá sean capaz de escucharme... nosotros difícilmente somos cercanos. La depresión se sienta en mi hombro y me recuerda que no soy realmente cercana a nadie... lo que quiere decir que nadie será capaz de escucharme nunca.

Trato de sacudírmelo mientras pongo un pie delante del otro. Lo menos que puedo hacer es averiguar qué me pasó anoche. No quiero morir completamente inconsciente. En realidad no quiero morir en absoluto... Creo.

_**continuara...**_

_Hola otra ves XD, siempre tan buena :D... bueno espero les halla gustado el cap =0..._

_ando muy complicada en el liceo *¬¬* pero de todas formas aquí les traigo el nuevo cap como siempre ;D_

_bueno gracias a todos los que me pusieron reviews xD_

_VIVA xP_

_BUENO NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR ASÍ QUE..._

_...HASTA PRONTO Y..._

_...¿REVIEWS?..._


	5. ¿porque no se preocupan por mí?

N/A- holis compañeros de lectura... y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia xD...

Este fic va dedicado ha: **UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA**

**Aclaracion: **Los personajes de** D**emshitaa** P**ower**P**uff** G**irls** Z NO **me pertenecen**.**

"**Is The Most****"**

Corro a la escuela precipitándome al estudio de baile. La puerta está cerrada. ¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que entre?

Pienso acerca de caer a través de la puerta del auto y tiemblo. No, no lo haré. Entonces, ¿qué más se supone que haga?

Antes de que pueda imaginarlo, la puerta se abre y me encuentro envuelta en un grupo de chicas haciendo su camino a... período libre. Nosotros siempre tenemos tiempo libre después de baile los miércoles. Trato de evitar los ajetreos, pero no puedo evitar que algunas personas caminen a través de mí. Intento convencerme a mí misma que los siento rozándome a lo largo de mis brazos y hombros, pero soy como una nube de humo. Un par de chicas tiemblan como Dexter lo hizo. Tal vez las

personas pueden sentirme. Me agarro del brazo de Himeko cuando ella pasa caminando, pero no

obtengo ninguna reacción. Mis dedos golpean directamente a través de su brazo que aparta de mí. Ella está riendo de las referencias de Bell de su sesión de besuqueo inconsciente de la noche anterior.

—No pude evitarlo. Es caliente.

—No es caliente. —Bell sacude la cabeza—. Estabas muy borracha para notarlo.

—¡No lo estaba!

—Estabas un poco borracha —murmura Robin

.

—De acuerdo, bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es un buen besador.

—¿Entonces vas a empezar a salir con él?

—Tal vez. —Himeko pone su nariz en el aire—. O quizá fue sólo una aventura del grupo de estudio.-Bell ríe y enrosca su brazo a través del de Himeko.

—Mejor asegurarse de que Momo mantenga su anzuelo lejos de él.-¿Qué acaba de decir?

—¡Auch! ¿La viste la última noche pavoneándose en la camiseta de un millón de dólares?

—Es un poco ladrona. —Himeko hace un movimiento rápido empujando su cabello hacia atrás mientras subían las escaleras, rumbo a la biblioteca. Bueno, ella ciertamente cambió su opinión. Yo trato de no dejar que me moleste, pero no puedo evitar cruzar mis brazos y fruncir el ceño.

—O.M.G. ustedes, echen un vistazo a esto. —Robin agarro el brazo del Himeko—. Acabo de recibir un texto de Deny.-Todos miran fijamente sin expresión. —Ustedes saben, uno un poco gordito uno que trabaja en la oficina a veces. —Robin frunce el ceño—. No sé cómo se las arregló para salir de clases para enterarse de algo tan jugoso, pero de todos modos. -Me muevo detrás de mis amigas con el fin de evitar una avalancha de tráfico humano que serpentea a través del angosto corredor dentro del

patio interior.

—Escuchen esto... —Robin agarra el teléfono más cerca de su rostro—. Acabamos de enterarnos. Momoko no está en la escuela. Su mamá piensa que está AWOL(*2).-Las chicas suspiran y mi pecho se aprieta con esperanza. Bueno chicas, empiecen a armar juntas el rompecabezas. Escucho mi

respiración.

—De ninguna manera. Está jugando a escaparse de nuevo —Bell rueda sus ojos.

—Sí, me refiero a que ella no me llamó esta mañana.

—¿La llamaste tú? —Robin mira a Himeko.

—Lo intenté.

—Mentirosa. —Bell rió—. Todavía estás molesta porque ella rechazó tu aventón de vuelta a casa anoche.-¿Yo hice qué?

—Hey, tuve que detener un muy importante escenario de besos y ella no estuvo allí para mí.-¿Estás bromeando?

—¡Chicas! Puede una de ustedes por lo menos empezar a preocuparse, por favor.-Robin se rasca la nariz.

—Voy a enviar un tweet, y ver si alguien la vio.

—Gracias, Robin. —Frunzo el ceño a mis supuestas amigas.

—Así que Momoko esta AWOL. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Match balancea su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Robin. Robin se encoje con una sonrisa cortés. Sacudo mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado buscando su afecto? ¿Cuántos rechazos hacen falta? Sigue la pista, Match.

—Sí, su mamá llamó a la oficina. No la ha visto.

—Está probablemente sólo escondida fuera de su casa hasta que su mamá se vaya o algo.

—Me sorprende que a su madre incluso le importe. Ella ha permitido que haga lo que ella quiera.

—Lo sé, ¿no? Si alguna vez yo hubiera sido atrapado metiéndome a casa después de las diez en una noche de escuela, estaría encerrado de por vida. Se mueve de forma desenfadada dentro y fuera de su lugar cuando quiere.

—Me gustaría tener su vida.-No ahora, no.

—Así que, ¿dónde crees que está ella? —Robin está con su cara encendida con la emoción de los chismes.

—En casa.

—Haciéndolo con Dexter detrás de las gradas.-

—¿Quién está haciéndolo conmigo? —Dexter aparece de la nada. Miro hacia arriba a su alta estructura y lucho contra el deseo de admirarlo. Imbécil infiel. Si hubiera sido un día normal. Habría puesto mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él habría besado la parte superior de mi cabeza y que hubiéramos caminado a la biblioteca, escuchando a los otros, mientras compartiríamos pequeñas miradas secretas. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, enviando chispas por mi cuerpo. Manos que rondaban por otras espaldas.

Doy un paso atrás de él y lo llamo de la peor forma que puedo pensar.

—Momoko, ¿quién más?- Dexter se ríe entre dientes y pasa una mano a través de su corto cabello

oscuro. Sus hoyuelos aparecen en su lugar y mira a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Match rueda sus ojos. Tal vez él saben que es una mierda... o quizás ellos piensan que sus travesuras de engaño son geniales. Hombre, odio a estos chicos a veces.

—Está perdida, sabes. —Robin se detiene en las puertas de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —Dexter traga, un poco nervioso.

—Sí, al parecer su madre llamo a la escuela para decir que no sabe dónde está.

—Eso es una locura. Está alrededor.

—Ella no está en casa.- Dexter encoge los hombros.

—Probablemente huyó a alguna parte, por el día.

—Él está en lo correcto, sabes. —Bell se encoge de hombros—. Himeko, dijiste que ella le robó la tarjeta de crédito a su papá. Probablemente está caminando a un centro comercial mientras hablamos. -Los celos en voz de Bell eran imposibles de pasar por alto.

—Pero ella usualmente me invita. —Entonces Himeko frunce el ceño, su expresión oscureciéndose. Puedo escucharla pensando: Perra.

—No, no te invité, Himeko. Estoy atascada en un bosque en algún lugar, a

punto de morir, no en las tiendas de del centro comercial.-Miro a Bell.

—¿No fuiste a su casa anoche? —Robin apunta a Dexter. Asiente, viéndose algo extraño.

—¿Qué? —Himeko da unos pasos hacia él.

—Nada, Solo espero que ella esté bien. No actuaba como ella anoche.-¿No lo hacía?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Parecía tensa. Estoy seguro que ella está solo arrastrándose en algún lugar. Saben cómo es ella. -Todos asintieron. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo actuaba yo? ¿Por qué estaba tensa ayer por la noche? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Ojalá pudiera recordar. Mi cabeza pulsa y me froto la sien. Bell le da a Dexter una mirada simpática.

—Siento si ella arruinó tu noche. —Aprieta su brazo. Él le dispara una sonrisa algo desanimada, jugando la tarjeta de solidaridad como un profesional.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Arruinado su noche? Él no está perdido tirado en el bosque.-Quiero gritar. Esto es tan frustrante. ¿Cómo es posible que Dexter me haya dejado en su casa si había terminado en el medio de la nada? ¿Qué sucedió entre su coche y mi casa?

—Bueno, nosotros, grandes señores, tenemos que pensar en cosas más importantes justo ahora. —Da a las chicas un guiño y sonríe a Match de represalia antes de partir a su próxima clase. Quiero seguirlo y pedirle más detalles, pero ya que no puede escucharme quedarme con este grupo probablemente funcione en beneficio mío. Tal vez algunos de sus parloteos chismosos puedan llevar a la verdad.

Match abre las puertas para todos y entran en fila. Doy un salto dentro antes de que se cierre en mi trasero.

—Robin. Himeko. —Camino junto a mis amigas—. ¿Por qué no están preocupadas? ¿Qué pasa si Dexter está mintiendo? ¿Cómo pude terminar en el bosque? Por favor, alguien escúcheme.

—¿Que si ella no está de compras? —Robin deja caer sus libros en la gran mesa de la biblioteca. Por lo menos parece un poco preocupada.

Gracias. Finalmente.

—Tal vez ella huyó. Ha estado amenazando con hacerlo durante meses — Himeko saca una silla—. Dexter dijo que ella estaba actuando raro ayer por la noche. Tal vez cuando la dejó ella recogió sus cosas y se fue.

—¿Alguien apuesta porque algún semental la recogió y ahora se están casando en Las Vegas?-Todos rieron de la broma de Match.

—Tal vez algún camionero la secuestró y está encerrada en la parte de atrás con una carga de ganado.

-Himeko ríe.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser gracioso? —Mi voz sale en duras sílabas.

—Tal vez está en un avion con dirección a Nueva York. Momoko anhela eso. —Robin sonríe.

—Robin, no tú también. No huí. —Tiro mi bolso sobre la mesa—. ¡Chicos!

—Quizás está muerta.-La mesa queda en silencio ante la casual declaración de Bell. Todos la miran, luego se miran unos a otros... entonces todos estallan en una carcajada.

—¿Por qué se están riendo? No estoy muerta. NO ESTOY MUERTA —grito. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo una cabeza levantarse desde un libro y mirar alrededor de la habitación como si él acabara de escuchar algo.

—No estoy muerta —grito a través de la sala.-Se encoge, baja su libro y mira fijamente hacia mí.

Me estremezco.

_Brick Him. _Malditamente imposible.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

(*2) **AWOL**: es un acrónimo de "_absent without leave_", es decir, "_ausente sin permiso_".

_Bueno Hola... espero les aya gustado el cap y muchisimas gracias por sus revews xD..._

**PON UN REVIEW Y TE REGALO UN CHOCOLATE =3**


	6. DE TODOS TUVO QUE SER BRICK

**N/A**- _Primer que nada... Hola como están? Feliz navidad... o noche buena... lo que sea ¬¬. bueno yo me la paso lo más Pancha XP... y ustedes?.. espero que bien. Este cap lo he publicado hoy por ciertas razones... así que espero les guste._

**Esta Historia Va Dedicada Ha: ****UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA**

**A**claración_: Los personajes de __**D**__emashitaa __**P**__ower__**P**__uff __**G**__irls __**Z**__**NO**__ me pertenecen._

**Momoko**: **17** años

**Brick**: **17** años

* * *

"**IS THE MOST"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De todas las personas. Lamo mis labios y doy un paso hacia su mesa. Todavía está escaneando esta sección de la biblioteca, buscando nerviosamente. Muevo los brazos y salto hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Brick frunce el ceño y luego baja la mirada, hacia su libro. Bueno, tal vez no me puede ver.

—No estoy muerta —digo, a través de la habitación. Frunce el ceño y obviamente está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para continuar leyendo. Agarro mi bolsa, zigzagueo por las mesas y llego en cuclillas a su lado. Muevo mi mano enfrente de su rostro, pero él no se mueve. Sus ojos siguen ojeando las páginas del libro, como si nada estuviera tratando de bloquearlas. Conteniendo la respiración, lentamente me pongo de pie y me agacho para que mis labios queden justo a un lado de su oreja.

—¿Puedes oírme? —susurro. El libro cae sobre la mesa con un fuerte ruido. Dale se ve como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. Todos en la biblioteca lo observan. El bibliotecario frunce el ceño y lo hace callar, mientras que en la mesa de mis amigos todos empiezan a reír. Quiero caer al suelo con alivio. ¿A quién le importa si es Brick? Alguien puede oírme.

—Brick, yo... —Las lágrimas hacen mi voz temblar. Se pone de pie y con sus manos temblorosas, recoge sus cosas.

—¿Brick? -Ni siquiera se molesta en guardar sus cosas correctamente, solo las mete en su mochila mientras camina en línea recta hacia la salida. Lo sigo y me las ingenio para pasar por la puerta antes de que se cierre sobre mí.

—¿A dónde vas? —Tengo que correr para igualarle el paso. Él continua caminando, agarrando la correa de su mochila como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Brick, por favor detente. No puedo seguirte. -Aceleramos el paso y giramos en una esquina. ¿Por qué no me escucha? Sé que puede oírme. ¿Realmente me odia tanto? Su ritmo es cada vez más veloz, y finalmente tengo que detenerme. Inclinándome, dejo escapar un ligero grito y golpeo con mi pie.

—Maldita sea, Brick. ¡Detente! -Su ritmo se ralentiza. Doy un par de respiraciones profundas y continúo caminando tras de él. —Mira, si esto se trata del comentario de Caracortada, lo siento, ¿de

acuerdo? ¡Lo siento! No quise decirlo y me sentí muy mal después. -Puedo ver sus hombros agitándose mientras dobla en la siguiente esquina. Alzo mi voz aún más mientras corro para mantener su ritmo.

—Sé que debí haberlo dicho hace meses, pero no es como si alguna vez me hubieras dado oportunidad. -Niega con la cabeza. Sé lo que está pensando: que incluso aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad, yo no lo habría hecho. Odio aceptar que tiene razón. La desesperación inunda mi cuerpo mientras él rodea la esquina, me detengo en seco y estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Cayendo al suelo, me rodeo con mis brazos.

—Define ironía —murmuro—, realmente alguien puede oírme, pero no quiere escucharme. -Sacudo la cabeza y sorbo mi nariz. Líquido quema mis ojos y sé que si cierro mis parpados, grandes lágrimas comenzarán a rodar por mis mejillas. Esto no es justo.

—¿Momoko? -Alzo la vista ante el susurro de Brick. Su rostro está pálido y parece bastante nervioso, pero está caminando... hacia mí. Levantándome del suelo, sacudo mis jeans y aclaro mi garganta. Sus ojos me lanzan una mirada, y empieza a hablar al casillero que está a mi derecha. —No es por el comentario. —Mira por encima de su hombro antes de detenerse a unos metros de mí, todavía frente a los casilleros—. Es por...

—Estoy a tu izquierda. -Vuelve la cabeza, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción; pero al menos me está mirando ahora... más o menos.

Dos respiraciones lentas entran y salen de su nariz y luego dice:

—Esto no es real.

—Lo es, te juro que no estoy jugando contigo. No sé por qué puedes oírme, pero pareces ser la única persona que puede hacerlo. Por favor, necesito... -De repente se ríe, no un sonido feliz, sino uno de esos al borde de la histeria.

—Estoy hablando con un fantasma, ¿cierto? ¿Eres un fantasma o algo así?

—No estoy muerta.

—Te escucho. ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué te puedo oír? —Apunta su cabeza con un tembloroso dedo.

—No lo sé. -Sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta para dejarme. —Por favor, Brick, no estoy muerta; pero lo estaré si alguien no me ayuda. -Mi arrebato de palabras es seguido por un silencio sepulcral. Engancha su mochila a su hombro y baja la barbilla. Puedo sentirlo preparándose para alejarse a grandes zancadas, pero entonces sus hombros se hunden. Deja escapar un pesado suspiro. Agitada, espero en silencio. Mi bota haciendo un nervioso golpeteo rítmico en el suelo del pasillo. No es como si alguien pudiera oírlo.

Moviéndose muy lentamente, Brick se gira de nuevo hacia mí. No puedo leer su expresión; hay una profundidad en sus ojos que es inexplicable. Su comportamiento ha cambiado totalmente, su sonrisa se ha hundido en la distancia y siento como si estuviera mirando a un adulto... de diecisiete años.

Dejando caer su mochila al suelo, Dale susurra: —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No estoy segura. Quiero decir, mi mente está aquí, pero mi cuerpo... —Mi voz empieza a temblar—. Estoy perdida en algún lugar del bosque y no sé cómo llegué aquí. No puedo recordar nada.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Himeko me estaba llevando al grupo de estudio... en la casa de Match. -Bueno, eso era nuevo. Imágenes de la enorme casa de Match pasaron a través de mi cerebro. Música a todo volumen flotando hacia el lago donde todos estábamos. Dexter tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y yo estaba bebiendo una Cervesa. Match estaba demasiado cerca de Robin mientras ella reía por una broma de Bell... y Himeko estaba sentada sobre un tronco, enrollándose con... ¡Charlie Watson! ¡Ewww!

¿El chico flaco de pelo grasiento de su clase de Biología? Pensé que ella lo odiaba. La memoria se

evapora de mi cerebro. Trato de buscar más recuerdos, pero se han ido. Brick resopla con disgusto.

—¿Grupo de estudio? ¿No querrás decir la fiesta?-Asiento con la cabeza, todavía un poco aturdida por las imágenes de Himeko y Charlie jugando con sus lenguas. —¿Momoko? ¿Tengo razón? -Estoy a punto de reclamarle por hacerme contestar dos veces, cuando recuerdo que no puede verme. Aclaro mi garganta.

—Sí, la fiesta... Como sea que quieras llamarla. -Parece serio mientras asiente y mete un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—Está bien, así que dejaste la casa de Match y...

—No recuerdo haber salido de la casa de Match. —Cierro mis ojos y los aprieto—. Me duele la cabeza... y no puedo recordar. -Las facciones de Brick parpadean con preocupación.

—Debes tener una contusión en la cabeza.

—Así es. Me golpeé la cabeza y mi brazo me está matando y creo que mi pierna está rota.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo puedes sentir?

—No, regresé a mi cuerpo. Así es como sé que no estoy muerta. Me desperté rodeada por árboles y todo me dolía. Cuando traté de moverme, me desmayé de nuevo. No sé qué hacer. Yo... estoy... qué hacer... -Mi voz tiembla mientras las lágrimas se aproximan rápidamente.

—Shhhh —susurra Brick, suavemente—, está bien. Yo... -Sostiene su respiración, dudando. No puedo quitar mis ojos de él mientras su rostro es atravesado por diferentes emociones. Su resistencia es difícil de pasar por alto, pero su cabeza se balancea. El movimiento es mínimo, pero la esperanza dentro de mí se aferra a ello. Finalmente respira y el asentimiento con su cabeza se hace pronunciado.

—Te ayudaré, lo haré. —Asiente de nuevo—. Solo quédate conmigo en mi siguiente clase y dime todo lo que sabes, ¿de acuerdo? -Su voz es dulce y suave como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años. Por alguna extraña razón, es lo más reconfortante que he oído en todo el día.

Me limpio las lágrimas. Con unos pocos lloriqueos, me arrastro junto a él y caminamos a la clase en silencio. Apenas se ha sentado, saca una hoja de papel en blanco y escribe:

_**Dime todo lo que puedas ver. **_

—¿Quieres decir, cuando estoy en mi cuerpo? -Asiente con la cabeza. Empiezo a hablar, describiendo el terraplén con todo el detalle posible. Asiente con la cabeza, tratando de hacer que parezca que le está poniendo atención al profesor. Cada vez que quiere aclarar algo, me detiene con una pregunta escrita.

_**¿Estás sangrando? **_

—No, bueno sí. Un poco de sangre en mi cabeza. No creo que sea malo. -Hace esa sonrisa suya.

_**¿Qué estás vistiendo? **_

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres una imagen mía en este momento? -Me lanza una mirada oscura. Su dirección es bastante buena y me da con toda la fuerza de su mirada. No puedo dejar de sonreír un poco. Es realmente muy lindo cuando frunce el ceño. Me aclaro la garganta. —Estoy en jeans, botas hasta la rodilla y una... camisa de cuero sin mangas.

_**¿En otoño? ¿No tienes frío? **_

—Supongo. No recuerdo haber pensado en eso cuando me desperté.

_**¿Tienes una chaqueta? ¿Qué es lo que llevas contigo? **_

—No estoy segura... ¡Espera un segundo! —Tomo mi bolsa—. Debo tener mi bolso conmigo.

_**¿Qué hay en él? ¿Tu teléfono? **_

Busco en él, sacando brillos labiales, un kit de maquillaje, esmaltes de uña, mi billetera, la tarjeta American Express de mi padre. Frunzo el ceño. Empujando todo, busco alrededor de cada esquina de la bolsa, pero salgo con las manos vacías. Suspiro.

—No hay teléfono.

_**¿Una chaqueta? **_

Toco la chaqueta que había buscado en mi bolso. —Sí.

_**La próxima vez que vuelvas, cúbrete. Asegúrate de mantenerte caliente... y trata de tener una mejor idea de tus lesiones. Cuanto más sepa, más te podré ayudar. **_

—Está bien. —Llamaradas de esperanza me atraviesan cuando leo sus palabras. De todas las personas en el mundo que podían oírme. Sacudo mi cabeza. Brick Him. ¿Por qué me siento tan increíblemente agradecida?

Me mantengo cerca de Brick mientras salimos de su clase de Inglés . Está caminando rápido de nuevo y tengo que saltar alrededor de la gente para mantener su paso.

—¿Por qué siempre caminas tan rápido?

—Necesito hablar con tus amigos antes de mi próxima clase y no quiero llegar tarde.

—¿Mis amigos?

—Sí, ¿no me dijiste que fuiste al grupo de estudio con Himeko?

—Sí, pero no regresé con ella.

—Bueno, tal vez ella sepa con quien regresaste. -Por alguna razón, no quiero decirle que me fui con Dexter. Me muerdo los labios mientras cruzo por la multitud. Mira su reloj de nuevo y puedo sentir su urgencia y renuencia a llegar tarde. Eventualmente, dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Me fui con Dexter. -Brick se detuvo y estuve a punto de chocar con él.

—¿Qué? —murmura por el lado de su boca.

—No recuerdo, pero de acuerdo a Himeko rechacé un paseo con ella y elegí irme con Dexter. -Su rostro se torna oscuro mientras da vuelta en dirección a mi voz. Abre la boca para hablar, pero espera hasta que un grupo de estudiantes pase, antes de preguntar.

—¿Te llevó a casa?

—Él dijo que sí.

—¿Le crees?

—No. —Ni siquiera lo dudo. Pero no estoy segura de por qué. Tal vez porque lo atrapé engañándome esta mañana. A lo mejor porque es la verdad. De cualquier manera, creo que es seguro decir que nuestra relación ha terminado, por lo que pensar en él como un mentiroso no parece tan malo.

Sus ojos oscuros adquieren un tono tempestuoso y su piel palidece haciendo su cicatriz enrojecerse.

—Vamos. —Cumplo sus suaves palabras y corro tras él mientras desciende por las escaleras. Brick balancea la puerta y la deja abierta más tiempo del necesario.

—Gracias. -Me da una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirige a su casillero.

—¿Puedes travesar las puertas? —susurra mientras gira el dial de su casillero.

—No lo he intentado aún... Bueno, no a propósito de todos modos. Mis dedos pasan todo lo que toco, así que técnicamente las puertas no son diferentes.

—¿Qué te está deteniendo?

—Ah... ¿qué hay sobre el factor asqueroso? -Sonríe.

—Sabes que cuando piensas en eso. —Abre su casillero—. Es un poco genial. Eres como la Mujer Invisible de los Cuatro Fantásticos. -Resoplo una carcajada.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Piensa en el poder que tienes. —Me mira sin expresión—. Podrías colarte en cualquier lugar y nadie lo sabría. -Menea sus cejas. No puedo dejar de reír.

—¿Cuál es el punto de colarme a algún lugar cuando en realidad no puedo hacer nada ahí?

—Cierto, pero... —Su voz se corta cuando un par de tipos dan vuelta en la esquina y empiezan a abrir sus propios casilleros. De repente soy súper consciente de que estoy en el vestuario de chicos. El tipo a mi lado se baja la cremallera de sus jeans y se los quita. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro mirando a un Brick medio desnudo.

Wow. Está como totalmente cambiado. Eso es sorprendente. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se voltea para encontrar su camisa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto sobre él? Sus anchas camisetas estaban escondiendo algunos dulces mayores.

Muerdo mi labio mientras registro lo que acabo de pensar. ¿Brick? ¿Dulces? ¿Estoy volviéndome loca?

Incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él, lo veo llegar a su camisa de Educación Física y noto la nítida cicatriz que atraviesa su hombro derecho. Debe haber tenido una cirugía. Extiendo la mano para tocarla. No sé qué está poseyéndome, pero no puedo detenerme.

Recorro mi dedo a lo largo de su herida y luego a su bíceps, dándole un suave apretón. Brick se sacude, por sorpresa. El tipo a su lado frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Calambre —murmura Brick, frotándose el hombro. El chico asiente y luego se aleja, mientras que Brick me lanza una mirada oscura.

—¿Sentiste eso? -Sus ojos se oscurecen más. —No podía evitarlo. Estás realmente en forma y siempre pensé que serías enclenque y flaco...

—No tienes que seguir hablando.

—¿Qué? —Un tipo diferente se da la vuelta para ver que dijo Brick.

—Nada. —Brick le lanza una sonrisa de boca cerrada, lo que se convierte en un gesto en mi dirección.

Varios casilleros son cerrados de golpe mientras los chicos alrededor se dispersan. Los veo deambular hacia el campo de deportes y veo una figura familiar caminando hacia nosotros.

—Dexter está llegando. -Mi boca se seca mientras él se acerca. ¿Qué le va a decir Brick? Dexter

puede ser algo mezquino. Miedo por Brick da remolinos en mi vientre mientras lo veo llegar. Es como ver a un gigante contra un enano, mientras Brick se queda frente a Dexter y se aclara la garganta.

Dexter se da la vuelta y mira a mi ayudante.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Caracortada?

—¿Llevaste a Momoo a casa anoche? -Dexter pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta hacia su casillero.

—¿Y eso por qué tendría que ser tu asunto?

—Sólo me pregunto dónde está.

—¿No se pregunta lo mismo todo el mundo? —Dexter se arranca la camisa. Me quedo mirando su largo torso, un torso en el que había recorrido mis manos. Recuerdo estar recostada en su cama con él una tarde de verano, pasando mis dedos por sus tensos músculos y memorizando cada curva.

Me había parecido tan romántico en su momento, ahora ese simple pensamiento me enferma. Otros recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza y me estremezco.

—Sólo quiero saber dónde está.

—¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo?

—¡Porque eres su novio! -Los hombros de Dexter se tensan. Veo una contracción muscular en su cuello

mientras se pone la camisa de Educación Física sobre su cabeza.

—Mira, se escapa todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? A sus padres no les importa. Probablemente esté en casa.

—Momoko odia estar en casa. Si se escapara, se iría a Los Ángeles y ella siempre lleva a uno de sus amigos. -¿Cómo lo sabe él?

—Mira, hombre, no lo sé... Tal vez está haciéndolo solitaria esta vez. Se tomo un avion hasta Los Ángeles y está desahogándose con la tarjeta de crédito de su papá. Volverá esta noche y se robará toda la atención mañana.

—Nunca me iría en avión. No soy tan estúpida. -Brick ignora mi respuesta y continúa con su interrogatorio con calma.

—¿Y si no regresa mañana?

—Tal vez finalmente encontró el coraje para huir. -Mis entrañas se retuercen. ¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que eso es lo que quiero hacer?

—¿Por qué no le escribes un mensaje de texto, para saber si está bien?

—Y por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos. —Dexter cierra su casillero y gira. Brick no se mueve. Alzando su barbilla, da un pequeña asentimiento, pero no dará marcha atrás.

—Fuiste la última persona en verla.

—¿Qué eres, un policía o algo así? Mira, ¡ella se bajó de mi auto y esa fue la última vez que la vi!

—¿Dónde se bajó? -Dexter aprieta sus puños.

—Brick, no importa. No va a decirte nada. Vamos a salir de aquí. —Trato de tirar de su brazo, pero mis dedos atraviesan a través de él esta vez. Me ignora, apretando sus propios puños, sin miedo a la gigante nariz resoplando frente a él.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Traigan sus traseros a mi campo! ¡Ahora! —El entrenador los aleja con una mirada de fierro. Dexter saca a Brick de su camino. Brick lo mira, imperturbable por la agresividad.

—¡Him! ¡Muévete!

—Voy, señor; sólo tengo que ir al baño. —Hace una mueca y sostiene su estómago. El entrenador da un paso hacia atrás, asqueado.

—¡Que sea rápido! —Girando sobre sus talones, él se marcha. Brick se aclara la garganta y espera al golpe de la puerta antes de tomar su mochila y caminar en la dirección contraria.

—¿Vienes?

—Ah, no; gracias. Realmente no necesito ver tu popó.

—No voy al baño. —Tira de la puerta, abriéndola—. Quiero comprobar el coche de Dexter.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_Espero les aya gustado el cap._

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS XD**_

_**¿R-E-V-I-E-W-S?**_


	7. Recuerdos de esa noche

**N/A**- Disfruten el cap..._ (mientras puedan O.o muajajaja)_

**F**anfic **D**edicado** a:****UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA**

**D**isclaimer**:D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irl **Z **y sus personajes** No **me pertenecen.

**Momoko**: **17** años

**Brick**: **17** años

* * *

Brick mira sobre su hombro mientras caminamos al estacionamiento. Agachándonos, pasamos alrededor de los vehículos hasta que alcanzamos el Jeep de Dexter. Brick pasa sus dedos a lo largo del borde de la ventana. Dejando caer su bolso, lo abre y saca un largo, plano pedazo de metal con un pequeño gancho a un lado.

—¿Por qué tienes eso en tu bolso? -Sin decir una palabra, lo inserta por el borde de la ventana, lo mueve como un profesional y le saca el cierre.

—En caso de que alguna vez se me queden las llaves en el auto. —Me dispara una sonrisa y luego abre la puerta.

—Pero, cómo... —Mi voz muere mientras observo a B revisar el asiento del pasajero. Abriendo la guantera, la revisa mientras soy abrumada por otro recuerdo.

**Flash Back**

—_Dexter, detente. —Empujé sus dedos revoltosos de la cremallera de mis jeans, intentando mantener mi voz baja. _

—_Vamos —murmuró en mi cuello, sus labios moviéndose sobre mi esternón y hociqueando bajo mi camiseta. Yacía en el asiento del pasajero reclinado, aplastada debajo de mi muscular novio. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello mientras sus manos se movían debajo de mi camiseta. Tuve que resistir la necesidad de tirar de sus mechones. _

_Un extraño miedo se apoderó de mí. Sus labios no eran suaves, sus manos no eran cariñosas y delicadas. Mientras yacía bajo de él en el auto me sentí asfixiada. No sabía por qué, pero quería salir. _

—_Dexter, en serio, detente. —Empujé sus manos fuera de mi camiseta mientras rozaban mis placas de perro. Sentí el frío metal en mi piel y los ojos de Brick flotaron por mi cerebro. Dexter me dio una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a su posición de comienzo original, pasando sus manos por mis muslos.—¡Lo digo en serio! —Apreté mis muslos juntos y empujé su pecho. Se tambaleó lejos de mí y maldijo. _

—_¿Cuál es tu maldito problema esta noche? - me sacudí lejos de él mientras se volvía a poner en el asiento del conductor. —No es como si no hubiéramos hecho esto antes. Recién la semana pasada estábamos... _

—_Sí, lo sé, pero ¿no puedes sólo llevarme a casa y darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar nuestras citas con esto...? —Volví a ajustar mi camiseta. Dexter soltó un suspiro frustrado. _

—_No te entiendo para nada. Un minuto estás rogando por esto. Mira la manera en que estás vestida. Y ahora estás haciéndote la fría. -Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Rogando por eso? ¡Difícilmente! Tocó mi rostro y mantuvo su voz dulce y cariñosa. —¿Qué quieres, Momoko? -Reconocí la táctica, pero aun así me sentí tranquilizada por esta. _

—_No lo sé. —Di mi respuesta típica, lo que él tomó como un permiso. Fui rápidamente envuelta de besos y manos vagantes, pero entonces sentí las placas de perro de nuevo y mi interior brilló con rabia. —¡Detente! Dije que no quería esta noche. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que seguir presionando? -Me giré lejos de él y miré por la ventana... a la tan llamada vista. Todo lo que vi a fueron oscuros y tenebrosos árboles. Los dedos de Dexter alejaron mi cabello de mi cuello y rápidamente sus labios siguieron. Rodé mis ojos y abrí la puerta, saltando al frío aire nocturno. —Dije detente. No quiero, sólo lidia con eso. -La tenue luz del auto iluminaba sus facciones mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. _

—_Entra al auto. _

—_No. —Crucé mis brazos y lo fulminé de vuelta. _

—_Momoko. Entra. Al. Auto —repitió con la mandíbula apretada. Levanté mi barbilla. _

—_No. _

—_Bueno. —Golpeó el manubrio—. Perra obstinada. - Agarrando mi bolso lo tiró a mis pies. —No quieres estar conmigo, esa es tú pérdida. -Cerrando de golpe la puerta, encendió el auto y aceleró. _

—_¡Espera! ¡Dexter! —Alcancé la manilla de la puerta, pero antes de poder agarrarla las ruedas traseras giraron y se alejó de mí. _

**Fin Flash Back**

—¿Mira lo que encontré? —Brick me atrae al presente al mover mi iPhone en frente de su rostro—. Parece que estuviste aquí anoche, a menos que Dexter tenga una afición por carcasas de teléfono de joyería rosa eléctrica incrustada. -Forcé mis labios a sonreír. Sólo no sé por qué, no es como si pudiera verme.

—Sí eso es mío —murmuré, alcanzándolo luego dejando caer mi mano invisible mientras Brick se gira de nuevo a buscar en el auto—. Recuerdo haber estado aquí.

—¿Lo haces? —Brick se gira a verme, su dirección está un poco corrida, pero no puedo molestarme en corregirlo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo... um. Nos estacionamos. Sólo recuerdo que nos estacionamos. -Las cejas de Brick se juntan, su boca moviéndose en una fina línea mientras mira el suelo. —Nada pasó. —No sé por qué quiero tanto que lo sepa. Asiente y yo suspiro. —Eso es por lo que me bajé del auto.

—¿A qué te refieres? -¿Por qué le estoy contando esto?

—Él quería... tú sabes... y yo no tenía ganas así que... -La expresión de Brick cambia a una de entretención mientras tropiezo con mis palabras y me molesto. —¡Mira todo es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —Se apunta.

—¡Sí! Si no hubieras estado flotando atrás de mi cerebro con tu mirada de "deberías saberlo," sólo lo habría hecho y luego él no se habría ido sin mí. -La rabia pasa por el rostro de Brick. Puedo sentir su lucha para mantenerse calmado.

—Bien, así que estás diciendo, que si hubieras tenido _eso_ con ese imbécil, ¿todo habría estado mejor?

—Al menos estaría viva.

—No estás muerta todavía. —Brick cierra la puerta de un golpe, mete mi teléfono en su bolsillo y comienza a caminar de vuelta a los camarines. Corro para alcanzarlo. La rabia todavía está pulsando fuera de él, pero su voz está calmada cuando me pregunta:

—¿Recuerdas dónde estabas?

—No. —Sacudo mi cabeza—. Estaba realmente oscuro y había una tonelada de árboles. ¿No estoy segura de si caí allí o si estaba caminando a casa y tal vez me resbalé? -Brick bufa por la nariz.

—No puedo creer que salgas con ese imbécil. ¡Te dejó en el medio de la nada! -No tengo nada que decir. Brick tiene razón. Dexter es un imbécil y he estado saliendo con él por casi cinco meses. La vergüenza me baña mientras Brick continúa con su pequeño sermón.

—Cuando pienso en sus manos sobre ti me hace querer vomitar.

—Gracias, Sr. Moralizador, pero no pedí tu opinión.

—No es acerca de ser moralizador. —Brick se gira repentinamente. No me está mirando directamente, no que él sepa eso—. La única persona que debería estar tocándote así es alguien que te ame y ese imbécil no lo hace. -Sus palabras duelen como el infierno y no puedo evitar murmurar:

—Si ese es el criterio, nadie nunca me tocaría. -Veo su mirada llenarse de tristeza mientras camina hacia mí.

* * *

—Sabes que es la basura como Dexter —Apunta hacia el estacionamiento— , la que te hace creer esa mierda. -Me quedo sin palabras mientras él se gira y se aleja. Toma unos pocos momentos que mis piernas se muevan. Siento que alguien está aplastando mi corazón como masilla. ¿Qué sabe él de todas formas?

D ecido esperar fuera del vestuario esta vez. Cuando Brick reaparece está desplazándose a través de mi teléfono y luciendo un poco preocupado.

—¿Qué encontraste? —Miro por encima de su hombro. Se estremece entonces dejando escapar su aliento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente no me siento como para ver a un montón de chicos sudorosos ducharse y vestirse. -Su rostro se ilumina con su pequeña media sonrisa. Camino junto a él mientras teje su camino a través de los pasillos.

—Parece que tu madre ha intentado llamar un par de veces esta mañana. -Quiero decir: "Esa sería una primera vez", pero trago las palabras de vuelta. Tenía que darle a mamá un poco de crédito. Ella se veía preocupada esta mañana... hasta que giró su auto y se dirigió a una reunión. Mis entrañas hierven.

—¿Crees que debería llamarla?

—¿Y decir qué? Sí, hola, soy el chico que vive a la vuelta de la esquina, usted me saluda ocasionalmente, pero en realidad nunca hablamos. Resulta que tengo el teléfono de su hija... que robé del auto de Dexter. ¡Ah! ¿y mencioné que puedo oír su voz en mi cabeza? Ella es un fantasma por cierto.

—Okey, okey, lo entiendo. —Él desliza el teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás—. Y para tu información, reclamar propiedad no es robar.

—Lo es cuando la propiedad no es tuya.

—Está bien. —Brick saca mi teléfono y lo sostiene en el aire—. Llévalo entonces. -Le echo una oscura mirada y murmuro:

—Touche. -Su sonrisa aparece mientras pasamos por alto la cafetería y nos dirigimos hacia el extremo opuesto de la escuela. —¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso no comes? -Se detiene frente a uno de los salones de informática y gira el pestillo.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer hoy. —Empuja la puerta con el hombro y la mantiene abierta para mí.

—Ya pasé. -Él deja ir la puerta y se va a una computadora en la parte trasera de la sala. —¿Tienes permitido estar aquí? -Sacando una silla, se deja caer en ella.

—Al Sr. Utoniom no le importa que los de ultimo año estén en aquí durante el almuerzo. Estamos bien, Momo. No te preocupes por eso. -Me arrastro a su lado.

—Es Momoko.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Momoko —repito, con un suspiro.

—Lo sé. —Él trae la pantalla a la vida con un movimiento del mouse—. Simplemente me gusta más Momo.

—Bueno, me gusta Momoko y es mi nombre, así que... -Una suave risa se escapa de sus labios mientras abre Google.

—Lo que tú digas, Momoko. -Ruedo los ojos y me encaramo en el asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Bueno, sabemos que Dexter está mintiendo. Él no te dejó en casa y supongo que si ustedes estaban... ya sabes... en su auto entonces probablemente condujo a un mirador o a algún lugar privado. -Brick busca en los mapas de la zona.

—¿Así que Mitch vive... aquí? —Señala a la pantalla. Me inclino sobre él y asiento. —¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí. Sigo olvidando que no puedes verme. -Él sonríe.

—Está bien, así que me imagino que Dexter no condujo por kilómetros antes de detenerse, así que vamos a suponer que estás dentro de un radio de 25 kilómetros de la casa de Mitch. —Se inclina más hacia la pantalla e inspecciona las diferentes rutas que se alejan de la casa de Mitch—. Hay

puntos de vistas dispersos por todo el camino a través del Parque Central. Podríamos empezar esta tarde, ver si alguno de ellos revuelve algunos recuerdos. -Me aclaro la garganta y sacar a la luz el recuerdo de nuevo.

—No fue una vista de nada. Estaba oscuro y era un poco espeluznante. Creo que fue fuera de la carretera. Oculto. -Su sonrisa desaparece y esa mirada dura regresa. Antes pensaba que estaba enojado conmigo, pero ahora me pregunto si ésta tranquila rabia es únicamente para Dexter. Por alguna extraña razón me resulta conmovedor que él esté molesto de que alguien me trate de esa manera. Frunzo el ceño y aclaro mi garganta. —Debo haber empezado a caminar, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que no tendría sólo que quedarme allí en la oscuridad. La lógica dice que habría tratado de encontrar una calle principal o algo así.

—Si estabas en un lugar tranquilo, las posibilidades de que resbalaras y cayeras son altas.—Sus rasgos están grabados con preocupación—. ¿No recuerdas nada más?

—No. —Me trago el nudo en mi garganta y miro de nuevo hacia la pantalla. El Parque central de Tokio es enorme. El camino desde la casa de Mitch corta a través de una parte de este. Con poco para seguir

en esta búsqueda podría llevar meses... y yo no tengo tanto tiempo—. ¿Y si él condujo hacia el sur? -Brick pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos pelirrojos y los aparta de su cara.

—Un humano puede sobrevivir durante unos cuatro días sin agua y de lo que has dicho, no estás derramando sangre, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo. -Agarrando el mouse, abre una nueva pantalla y hace una búsqueda sobre el clima. —Soleado y bien toda esta semana. Tienes una oportunidad.

—No es una muy grande —me burlo.

—Es mejor que nada. -Mi teléfono suena. Brick se estira por él y lee la pantalla con el ceño

fruncido.

—De acuerdo con la encuesta "Dónde está Nicole", el 88% de los votantes cree que has huido. —Sacude su cabeza y se desliza el teléfono.

—Supongo que la gente cree que me conoce completamente. -Él mira en mi dirección, sus ojos buscando mi triste expresión. Estoy sumamente agradecida de que él no me pueda ver en estos momentos.

—Lo siento si crucé una línea antes. No debería haber sido tan grosero sobre tu novio. -Miro mis uñas y paso mi dedo pulgar sobre el suave esmalte azul.

—Él ya no es mi novio. Si logro salir de esto voy a dejarlo, muy públicamente. -Brick ríe.

—Lo vi tratando de enrollarse con Bell esta mañana. Creo que es algo bueno. Si esto no hubiera sucedido nunca lo hubiera sabido, seguiría saliendo con él como una maravilla sin tener idea.

—¿Incluso después de lo que te hizo ayer por la noche? —La frente de Brick se arruga con un ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros. Brick se inclina hacia adelante y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas. Mirando con ojos sinceros que están sólo a unos centímetros de mi cara, susurra:

—Te mereces algo mejor. -Siento el aguijón de las lágrimas. Si supiera la verdad no estaría diciendo

cosas como esta.

—No sabes lo que merezco.

—Yo... -La puerta suena y Brick se endereza, girándose de nuevo a la pantalla y estudiándola. Miro hacia la puerta y veo una chica de rostro redondo con ojos muy abiertos y una expresión inocente tejiendo a través de las mesas hacia nosotros. Su sonrisa es brillante.

—Hey Brick. -Lo miro con una sonrisa mientras aparta los ojos de la pantalla y le da a la

muchacha un gesto amable.

—Hey Bunny, ¿cómo te va?

—Bien. —Su rostro está radiante mientras pasa y se sienta a su lado.

—Hey, hey, cuidado. —Su trasero está a punto de aterrizar sobre mí así que salto fuera del camino, pero no antes de que su zapato vaya directamente a través de mi bota de cuero—. Bueno, ella está totalmente en mi pie. -Brick se ríe disimuladamente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Bunny, sus grandes ojos violeta luciendo preocupados.

—Sí. —Brick aclara su garganta—. Sólo un texto divertido. Golpea mi teléfono y mira torpemente la pantalla. Sus ojos de adoración lo estudian en silencio, luego deja caer su cabeza y mete un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja. Aclarando su garganta, ella mira hacia Brick y sonríe de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿vas al grupo de jóvenes el viernes por la noche?

—Echa un vistazo a esa cara. —Sonrío—. ¿Esta es tu novia o algo así?

—¡No! —chasquea Brick.

—Oh. Está bien. —La sonrisa de Bunny se desvanece y empieza a juguetear con el anillo de plata en su dedo medio.

—Amigo, ella está tan flechada por ti. -Brick ignora mis burlas y le envía a la chica una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Quiero decir, tal vez, no estoy seguro. -La habitación se ilumina con su resplandeciente sonrisa y no puedo evitar reírme.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Brick? Mira esos grandes ojos violetas. Te quiere. Ve por ello.

—Quieres callarte —murmura.

—¿Disculpa? —Bunny se ve destrozada—. ¿No es bueno que esté aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto. Está totalmente bien. —Brick le palmea la mano y se levanta—. Es sólo que tengo que irme y me preguntaba si quería usar mi computadora y luego apagarla por mí.

—Suave —susurro. Brick cierra sus ojos y se aclara la garganta, con una sonrisa forzada. Bunny sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, evidentemente decepcionada por su partida.

—Está bien. Gracias, Brick. —Ella se desliza en su silla y él se estira sobre ella para ocultar la pantalla.

—Sólo voy a cerrar sesión. -Ella estudia su rostro mientras rápidamente cierra su cuenta. Risitas

retumban en mi vientre, pero me las trago. Brick luce muy incómodo justo ahora. Incorporándose, palmea a Bunny en el hombro y dice un adiós rápido.

—Adiós. —Ella le da un pequeño saludo mientras él se vuelve para salir por la puerta. El pasillo está vacío mientras hacemos nuestro camino de regreso hacia el patio.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Esa chica está en tu puerta, hombre. ¡Déjala entrar!

—Tal vez yo no quiero dejarla entrar.

—¿Qué, crees que vas a hacerlo mejor? -Brick se detiene en seco y me da una mirada sombría.

Me tapo la boca con la mano y hago una mueca de dolor. —No quise decirlo así. Lo que quiero decir es... que parece dulce. -Él inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, su ceja derecha elevándose, añadiendo más potencia a su expresión burlona. Estúpidamente sigo hablando. —Vamos, ella parece totalmente tu tipo.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi tipo? Ni siquiera me conoces. —Brick se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de nuevo. Corro para alcanzarlo.

—¿Es a causa de la cicatriz? Porque hay algunos cirujanos plásticos impresionantes en el Hospital. Podrían arreglar eso por ti.

—No, no es a causa de la cicatriz y no necesito arreglarlo. Me gusta de esta manera.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -Cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Es un buen recordatorio.

—¿De qué? —Levanto la vista hacia sus labios apretados.

—Nada. -Niega con la cabeza. Jugueteo con mi correa de reloj, sin saber cómo responder. Mi curiosidad sin duda alcanzó su punto máximo.

—Sólo me preguntaba si la cicatriz te hacía sentir...

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de ello? ¡Por Dios, Momoko! Tienes la sensibilidad de un tiburón. -Mi boca se abre y le disparo un ceño que olvido totalmente que no puede ver.

—Sólo estaba tratando de ser útil.

—¿Cómo? —Se gira hacia mí—. ¿Cómo tu constante piar en mi oído es útil?

—Yo... ¡ella es una chica a la que le gustas! —Señalo al pasillo.

—No tienes que jugar a Cupido, está bien. Puedo cuidar de mi propia vida amorosa.

—¿Cuál vida amorosa? Apenas tienes unos cuantos amigos, y mucho menos una novia. -mira al techo.

—¿Quieres ayudarme, Momoko? —Inclinándose hacia mí, trata de hacerlo directo hacia mi cara. Su dirección es aterradoramente exacta mientras grita—: ¡Deja de hablar!

Bien. Cruzo los brazos y lo miro. Después de un enfrentamiento de helado silencio, finalmente murmura:

—Gracias —luego se da vuelta y se aleja. Estoy tan enojada ahora que casi no puedo respirar. Lo veo pisotear lejos de mí y luego grito una montaña de maldiciones en mi cabeza antes de seguirlo. Mientras se acerca al cuarto de baño, mis ojos se entrecierran.

Mujer Invisible.

Una fortalecedora sonrisa se forma sobre mis labios mientras Brick tira de nuevo de la puerta del baño y yo salto detrás de él. Sin decir una palabra, lo veo dejar caer su bolsa y luego lo escucho bajando la bragueta mientras se acerca al urinal. Le doy un segundo para empezar, y luego camino por detrás de él y me aclaro mi garganta. Sus hombros se sacuden luego resopla:

—¿Estás viéndome mear en este momento?

—No. ¡Estoy mirando la parte trasera de tu cabeza idiota! -No puedo estar segura, pero creo que él sólo se ríe, una de esas cortas que salen del pecho. Subiendo su bragueta, Brick vacía el orinal y se dirige al lavabo. Creo que supone que todavía estoy de pie detrás de él, porque ve en el espejo mientras se está lavando las manos. Miro a un lado de su cara.

—Sabes, deberías ser más amable conmigo. Yo soy el único dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Tú eres el único que puede. -Él salta hacia un lado y se vuelve hacia el sonido de mi voz. Sacudiendo las gotitas de sus manos, agarra una toalla de papel.

—Y cualquiera en mi posición habría corrido por su vida. —Se seca sus manos y se vuelve hacia mí—. Pero me detuve y escuché.

—Oh, mi héroe, —No puedo evitar la burla de mi voz—, el chico que me dice que me calle en mi cara. Estoy tan increíblemente feliz que eres tú quien me puede oír.

—¿Sabes lo que...? -Jadeo. —¿Qué pasa? —Brick camina hacia mí.

—Las paredes están moviéndose.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mi cabeza! —La agarro y me derrumbo hacia el suelo mientras las baldosas empiezan a abalanzarse hacia mí.

—¿Momoko? —Brick se estira hacia mí.

—Duele. Voy a volver. No puedo. Duele.

—Momoko, manten la calma, todo va a estar bien.

—¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo? -Su rostro adquiere un aspecto de terror antes de desaparecer en la

oscuridad. Oigo un último Momoko gritado desde el cuarto de baño antes de abrir los ojos al bosque a mí alrededor.

**Continuara...**

_**La cosa esta algo pervertida xD.**_

_**Espero se merezca un review Porfix =3.**_

_**Hasta la proxima.**_

**¿R**eviews**?**


	8. Kuriko

**N**/A- Disfruten el cap... (mientras puedan O.o muajajaja)... en este cap abra muchas revelaciones. (bueno no tantas majajajaja o.O... por ahora xD).

**F**anfic **D**edicado** a****:****UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA**

**D**isclaimer**:D**emashitaa **P**ower**P**uff **G**irl **Z **y sus personajes** No **me pertenecen.

**A**claración: **Todo** lo narra Momoko.

**Aclaración**: No se exactamente si estarán las demaás parejas.

**M**omoko: **17** años.- **B**rick: **17** años.

**B**utch: **17** años - **H**imeko: **17** años. - **B**unny:**17** años. - **R**obin: **17** años. - **B**ell: **17** años. - **D**exter: **17** años.

**M**itch: **17** años.

* * *

"**Is the Most**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Relajo mi respiración. Brick me dijo que me calmara. Puedo hacerlo. Con movimientos muy lentos, miro alrededor. El dolor late de la cabeza a mis pies y tengo que parar para protegerme de las estrellas en mi visión. Quiero regresar con Brick, pero también necesito evaluar la situación. Tomándome mi tiempo, con suavidad vuelvo a examinar mis heridas. Mi cabeza ha dejado de sangrar y ahora simplemente siento costras secas en mi cabello. ¡Qué asco! Con una mueca de dolor, intento mirarme el codo, pero duele girar la cabeza y mi cabello está enganchado en una rama.

Me muevo para liberarlo, lo que sólo me causa más dolor. Respirando por la nariz, obligo a mi mente a marcar la lista que Brick me dio. Chaqueta. Tengo que ponerme la chaqueta. Intentando no mover la cabeza, examino la zona y noto mi bolso a centímetros de mis dedos. Me estiro hacia él. El dolor me atraviesa. Empiezo a respirar como una embarazada en labor de parto y empujo mi mano derecha hacia la correa. Fallo. Apretando mis ojos cerrados, murmuro una maldición y luego lo vuelvo a intentar. Duele como el infierno, pero esta vez me las arreglo para envolver mis dedos alrededor del cuero.

Una sonrisa triunfante revolotea sobre mis labios mientras arrastro el bolso hacia mí, pero pronto desaparece. El bolso se sacude hasta detenerse y se niega a acercarse más. Levanto la cabeza para ver mejor y veo que está atrapado en una rama que yace ahí abajo.

_¡NO!_

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás con un ruido sordo y nuevas estrellas se dispersan en frente de mí. Respiro de nuevo, una larga y lenta inhalación, sostengo el aire por un instante y lo dejo salir. Obligándome a mantener la calma, vuelvo a agarrar el bolso. Está completamente atascado. Lo tironeo y lo veo moverse contra la rama. Las hojas crujen debajo de él como si estuvieran riendo.

Tiro y giro la correa.

—Ven aquí, obstinado pedazo de... —Dejo escapar un grito. A medida que la bolsa se libera trae una pila de hojas y helechos hacia mí. Me cubro la cara con mi brazo bueno y cambio de posición mi cuerpo. Esto sólo hace que todo sea peor. El dolor se dispara por mi pierna. Me muevo intentando aliviarla, lo que causa que mi cuerpo se deslice a un costado. No me había dado cuenta que había estado balanceada tan precariamente y antes de que pueda detenerme, me estoy deslizando hacia abajo por el terraplén.

Mi cuerpo rueda e imágines parpadean a través de mi mente. Círculos amarillos. Cayendo.

Un golpe.

¡_Momoko_!

El ultimo pensamiento grita a través de mi cerebro mientras doy tumbos hasta detenerme. Vuelvo a estar fuera de mi cuerpo. Brick está a mi lado, pareciendo preocupado y distraído mientras golpea su pluma sobre el cuaderno frente a él. ¡Maldita sea! Mi chaqueta. Estúpida caída, quería evaluar mejor mi

situación. ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿A dónde caí? ¿Y qué eran esos círculos amarillos?

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, intentando darle sentido a la imagen. No funciona. Mis ojos se abren de pronto y maldigo en voz baja. Quiero volver. Quiero decir, no quiero volver a sentir dolor, pero me gustaría ver dónde estoy ahora y realmente quiero ser capaz de decirle a Brick que cubrí mi fina camisa con una chaqueta.

¡Oh, ¿cuál es el punto?! No tengo ningún control sobre la estúpida situación. Abriendo la boca, estoy a punto de admitir mi derrota y decirle a Brick que volví cuando el escritorio empieza a apresurarse en mi dirección. Mis ojos se agrandan mientras la habitación gira. Los cierro con fuerza para luego sentir el dolor abrazando nuevamente mi sistema. He regresado al bosque. ¿Cómo demonios pasó? ¿Y en qué estoy recostada?

Escupo las hojas de mi boca y alcanzo mi codo palpitante. Ahora estoy en una pila de hojas de pino muertas, aquellas afiladas de color marrón que pinchan la piel. Cepillo las puntas lejos de mi cuello y saco algunas de mi cabello sucio. Mi codo está latiendo como una luz estroboscópica. Cada latido envía un pico de dolor desde las yemas de mis dedos a mi hombro. Un gemido bajo pasa a través de mis labios y un sollozo sube a mi garganta.

Bien, así que soy una completa idiota por querer regresar aquí. ¿A quién le importa la chaqueta? ¡Esto duele demasiado!

Intento mover mi rodilla a una posición más cómoda, pero el fuego que abrasa mi pierna es demasiado para soportarlo. Dejo escapar un grito fuerte y dejo de moverme. Cerrando los ojos, intento alejar las lágrimas y pensar. Mi bolso. ¿Cayó conmigo?

Echo un vistazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y me sorprende verlo apoyado en mi rodilla derecha. Mis dedos van bajando por mi muslo y consigo agarrar la correa de cuero. Lo tiro hacia mí para luego detenerme y tomar unas pocas respiraciones. Mi cabeza está empezando a girar. Lo abro temblorosamente y saco la chaqueta. Me toma una eternidad y la pequeña tarea es agotadora. Abrazo la chaqueta contra mi pecho y apoyo mi cabeza sobre las agujas de pino. Mi cerebro se siente hinchado y pastoso y la desesperación está a sólo un instante de distancia. Las lágrimas queman. La escritura de Brick gira frente a mí diciéndome que me ponga la chaqueta. Miro las letras, garabateadas en tinta azul y hago que mi mente las repita. Me toma cuatro intentos, pero finalmente mi mano derecha capitula y empieza temblorosamente a abrir la chaqueta.

Intentar estirarla sobre mí es malditamente difícil, pero consigo cubrir mis hombros y asegurarla bajo mi barbilla... algo así. Mis dientes castañean a la vez que me doy la vuelta para ver lo lejos que

rodé. Creo que veo el lugar. Mirando hacia arriba a la colina, reproduzco la caída en mi cabeza. Círculos amarillos destellan en mi mente. Son dos, uno junto al otro. Frunzo el ceño y cierro los ojos otra vez.

Círculos... desviándose hacia mí. Abro los ojos.

—¿Círculos amarillos? —susurro.

—¡MOMO! —grita una chica joven y me estremezco.

—No. —Parpadeo entre lágrimas—. Círculos. -Me obligo a repetir la palabra, esperando que erradicara el sonido del grito de un niño. —Círculos brillantes. —Los veo desviarse en mi mente, sobre la carretera

directamente hacia mí—. ¡Faros delanteros! —grito ahogada. Esos dos círculos amarillos eran faros de un coche. Fui golpeada por un coche.

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento es liberador. Finalmente, sé lo que pasó. Intento sacar a la luz nuevos recuerdos. Obligando a que los faros vengan hacia mí una y otra y otra vez. No puedo recoger más información y tras unos minutos estoy agotada. Tengo que volver a Brick. Tengo que contarle lo que sé.

Arrugo la cara, intentando ir a su lado, pero no funciona.

—¡Vamos! —La desesperación tiñe mi voz mientras mis ojos se cierran con fuerza otra vez—. ¡Arghhhh! —Se me escapa un grito y golpeo la tierra—. ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que volver! – Un pensamiento bordea el fondo de mi cerebro. No es agradable, pero la idea de que no tengo otra opción me hace considerarlo. Inhalando dos rápidas inspiraciones, sostengo la tercera y me obligo a doblar la pierna.

Mi grito se pierde hasta que estoy inconsciente. Prácticamente aparezco en el regazo de Brick. Vacilando, salto y tomo asiento en un banquillo vacío junto a él. Mi nariz se arruga y miro a Dale. Su boca está triste. Miro la cicatriz estropeando sus rasgos y pienso que es hermoso.

¿Qué?

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Sí, estoy muy contenta de estar sentada junto a él ahora mismo, pero, ¿Brick Him? ¿Hermoso? Pasando la mano sobre mi cara, aliso mis cejas y niego con la cabeza. Contrólate, Momoko.

Lo estudio por un momento más. Él no está escuchando ni una palabra de lo que el profesor está diciendo. Sus ojos están a kilómetros de distancia y si pudiera borrar esa preocupación en su rostro ahora mismo, lo haría. Inclinándome hacia él, susurro tan suave como puedo:

—Hola, Brick. -Se endereza y suelta un jadeo.

—¿Sr. Him? —El profesor le da una mirada severa—. No lo desperté, ¿o sí?

—Lo siento, señor. —Brick se sienta y me lanza una mirada atenta. La mirada del profesor dura un poco más pero luego su expresión suave regresa junto con su monótona explicación. Luchando por su pluma, Brick voltea un pedazo nuevo de papel y escribe...

_**¿¡Estás bien!? **_

Sonrío. —Sí. Estoy bien... bueno, no por completo, obviamente. Tuve una caída y ahora estoy incluso más lejos de la orilla.

_**¿Lesiones? **_

—Nada nuevo. Creo que mi cabeza ha dejado de sangrar, pero mi rodilla está bastante mal y mi codo me está matando. Conseguí cubrirme con la chaqueta. -Brick sonríe.

_**Buena chica. No creo que súbitamente hayas descubierto una térmica bajo tu camisa, **_

_**¿no? **_

Me mira con esperanza. Suprimo una risita y contesto:

—Lo único que tengo debajo de mi camisa es un sostén y tus placas de perro. -Su cabeza se gira bruscamente hacia mí, sus ojos enormes. —¿Qué? Me los diste para que los usara, ¿no? ¿Qué ocurre-Sacude la cabeza y escribe...

_**No pasa nada. Consérvalas. **_

Quiero preguntarle más, pero no puedo retrasar mi respuesta a su siguiente pregunta.

_**¿Recuerdas algo más? **_

—Sí. Faros.

_**Entonces, ¿estabas en la carretera? **_

—Uh-huh. Debo haber llegado a la carretera y empecé a caminar a casa.

_**¿Lado izquierdo? **_

—Sí. —Asiento—. No, espera. Estaba en el derecho. Estaba caminando con el tráfico.

_**Sabes que deberías haber caminado en sentido contrario en un camino parecido. **_

—Gracias, pero eso ahora es poco útil.

_**Lo sé, es simplemente más fácil divisar los coches y que ellos puedan verte. **_

—Bueno, este no me vio.

_**¿¡Crees que fuiste golpeada por un coche?! **_

—Sí. Se estaba desviando por el camino.

_**¿Como un conductor borracho o algo así? **_

—Quizás. No lo sé.

_**¿Y te golpeó? **_

—Sí, estoy bastante segura de eso. No lo recuerdo con exactitud pero, ¿qué más pudo haber sido en el lugar donde estoy con las heridas que tengo? Recuerdo caer y... —La palabra MOMO grita en mi cabeza y mi suministro de aire se corta. Me muerdo los labios.

_**¿Momoko? **_

—Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

_**Bueno, entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al conductor del coche. **_

—Sí, porque es fácil. Pudo haber sido cualquiera... probablemente algún turista que está afuera de la ciudad. -Brick suelta la pluma y se frota la oreja derecha. La desesperanza golpea mis hombros. Podía tan fácilmente hundirme en su ritmo implacable. Podía sentirme derrumbándome mientras notaba su

expresión triste. —No voy a lograrlo, ¿verdad? -Brick suelta una corta respiración y agarra su pluma.

_**¡Voy a encontrarte! ¡Tan solo MANTENTE CON VIDA! **_

Subraya las tres últimas palabras varias veces y las ondas de desesperanza que siguen golpeándome, se calman un poco. Sonrío y vocalizo la palabra gracias. Sé que no puede verme y me alegra. Las emociones que masacran mi sistema son unas que no estoy lista para compartir.

* * *

La campana suena momentos más tarde, y los estudiantes se apresuran a recoger sus cosas. EL profesor está metiendo papeles en su maletín mientras sale por la puerta con todos los demás. Supongo que los estudiantes no son los únicos que están desesperados por salir al final del día.

Brick se toma su tiempo recogiendo sus cosas, sin duda esperando a que el salón esté vacío así puede hablar conmigo sin parecer un bobo total. Mi teléfono suena mientras los últimos estudiantes de último año salen por la puerta. Brick da un resoplido de disgusto y lo pone de golpe en la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Tus amigos dan asco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué están diciendo? —Extiendo mi mano hacia el teléfono, olvidando que mis dedos pasarán directamente a través de él. Dejo salir un suspiro y doy un paso atrás. —Puedes leerlo por mí, por favor.

—No. —Brick agarra el teléfono y lo mete en su bolsillo.

—¡Hey, ese es mi teléfono! Ahora léeme el tweeter.

—Olvídalo.

—Brick. —Cruzo mis brazos y fuerzo mi voz para que permanezca calmada—. Yo...

—No te voy a leer el tweet, Momoko.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sólo vamos a decir que la etiqueta ha cambiado.

—¿A qué? -Brick suspira y mira al suelo.

—No quieres saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? -Mi frente se arruga y me trago el dolor. Debe ser malo si no está dispuesto a mostrármelo. Odio estar tan desesperada por verlo a pesar de que probablemente dolerá como el infierno.

—Dime. Necesito saber.

—No voy a hacerlo. —Brick camina a zancadas pasándome y me paro en su camino. Él camina directo a través de mí y ambos nos estremecemos. Se da vuelta con un jadeo—. NO me hagas eso de nuevo. Nunca. -Deja salir un suspiro y masajea su frente.

—Dime lo que dice o te lo haré por el resto del día. -Él lanza sus manos al aire.

—Ninguna de estas personas con las que pasas el rato se preocupan por ti. ¡Obviamente estás desaparecida y todo lo que ellos han hecho es comenzar un frenesí en Twitter sobre lo que podría haberte sucedido! — Saca mi teléfono—. Algunos de estos tweets son repugnantes, Momoko. ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de esta gente? -Su dulce desesperación ante mi situación tira de fibras del corazón que nunca supe que tenía. Mis ojos arden mientras le respondo bruscamente.

—Porque no se preocupan por mí. -Los hombros de Brick caen y me mira confundido. Trago y continúo como una idiota. —Ellos son demasiado superficiales para cavar más profundo de la ropa que uso, o los zapatos que tengo puestos... o a qué fiesta voy... o con quién me acuesto. No se preocupan sobre mi forma de ser... y no quieren saber nada sobre quién soy yo realmente. Nunca lo sabrán y esa es la forma en que lo quiero.

—¿Nunca sabrán qué?

—Nada. —Trago—. Quise decir que ellos nunca me conocerán realmente. —Mi cubierta es tan patética, pero Brick misericordiosamente lo deja pasar.

—Sabes que eso es un desastre, ¿no? —La sonrisa que sigue su dulce declaración es demasiado linda. Muerdo mis labios y asiento. —¿Estás bien? -Aclaro mi garganta en respuesta a sus palabras tranquilas. —Ven, vamos a conducir por el parque nacional por un rato. -Cruzo mis brazos y lo sigo. —Sólo tengo que parar en mi casillero primero.- Su ritmo es aún bastante rápido, pero logro mantener el paso mientras lo sigo a su casillero. Pasamos a Bunny en el camino, ella le da una sonrisa tímida y él asiente de vuelta.

Quiero burlarme de él otra vez, pero me obligo a salir con algo más. Lo necesito a mi lado, no diciéndome que cierre mi boca de nuevo.

—¿De qué es tu grupo? -Él se gira para mirar a Bunny, luego de vuelta hacia mí con una mirada sospechosa. —Sólo estoy preguntando qué es. —Levanto mis manos. Al detenerse en su casillero, marca la combinación y mira para asegurarse de que nadie está cerca.

—Es sólo un grupo de niños de mi iglesia. Nos reunimos todos los viernes en la noche y pasamos el rato.

—¿Y qué? ¿Leen sus biblias? -Sus cejas se unen mientras trata de esconder su sonrisa.

—A veces. No siempre. Por lo general sólo nos reunimos para divertirnos un poco.

—¿Qué tipo de diversión?

—Juegos, películas... el pasado viernes entregamos barras luminosas, apagamos todas las luces y bailamos hasta cansar nuestros traseros. -Me río.

—¿Con cánticos?

—Está bien, tus ideas erróneas son aterradoras. -Cierra su casillero y la cremallera de su mochila.

—Bueno, discúlpame, pero nunca antes he ido a la iglesia.

—Tal vez deberías venir y echarle un vistazo.

—No, gracias. —Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Crees que la única forma de divertirse es emborracharse, comprar ropa, salir con perdedores y decir cosas maliciosas sobre la gente? -Doy un paso lejos de él. A pesar de que fueron dichas con humor ligero,

sabía que quiso decir cada palabra.

—Vaya. —Trago—. Realmente no te agrado, ¿verdad? -Sus ojos se llenan rápidamente con pesar mientras pone su mochila sobre su hombro.

—Te dejé mantener las placas de perro, ¿no? -Lo veo alejarse de mí, insegura de si sentirme insultada o tocada. Pasar tiempo con él es lo más confuso que he hecho en mi vida. Me quedo allí como una idiota, insegura de qué sentir. Mi cuerpo fantasmal se hace cargo y corre tras él antes de que pueda

detenerme. Lo alcanzo y caminamos lado a lado. Él aclara su garganta y olfatea, luego mira sobre su hombro derecho.

—Estoy a tu izquierda. -Su sonrisa aparece mientras me mira. ¿Cómo puede alguien verse tan seguro de sí mismo y tan torpe al mismo tiempo? —No puedo imaginarte bailando. —Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

Brick se ríe y susurra: —Créeme, si las barras brillantes no hubieran sido la única fuente de iluminación, no podrías haberme arrastrado de una silla. -Sonrío.

—¿Te pusiste todo despreocupado?

—Créelo, nena. -Timbres de risa salen de mí. Es un sonido tan sorprendente que en realidad dejo de caminar. Es casi extraño a mis oídos... No me he reído así desde... Trago y frunzo el ceño. Nadie puede hacerme reír ya, al menos no del tipo genuino que está burbujeando en mi vientre en este momento. ¿Cómo logró hacerlo Brick?

Imágenes de él bailando-como-loco en la pista de baile traen una nueva ola de risitas. Las contengo y lo sigo. Brick está parado en la salida de la escuela hablando con Butch Akamisha. El tipo es como Thor al lado de Brick. Su amplia forma ocupa la mayor parte del marco de la puerta. Me muevo junto a ellos mientras salen por la puerta. Puedo sentir que Brick está aguzando el oído por mí, así que le doy un aviso.

—Detrás de tu hombro izquierdo. -Él asiente y luego se sintoniza de vuelta en la conversación de Butch.

—...quiere que aplique para todas las grandes universidades de la costa este. ¿A dónde crees que irás el año que viene? -Brick se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy seguro aún. Todavía necesito ver algunas guías de cursos y averiguar lo que quiero hacer. Sólo es septiembre, no quiero quedar atrapado en toda la cosa de la universidad hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.

—Sí. —Butch fuerza una risa incómoda. ¿De qué tiene que preocuparse? Él seguramente va a ser el graduado con las mejores calificaciones. El tipo trabaja más duro que cualquier otro estudiante en esta escuela, por no mencionar el hecho de que es una estrella del deporte y está en el consejo estudiantil. El tipo es tan dorado que es prácticamente una estatua. Me pregunto, ¿cómo llegó a ser amigo de Brick?

—¿Estás bien, hombre? Te ves un poco cansado. —Brick le da una palmada en el hombro. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Él es tan amable con todos, que quién no querría ser su amigo. Butch pasa la mano por su cabello rubio desgreñado.

—No dormí bien anoche. Trabajé hasta tarde en una asignación y luego no pude desconectarme. —Se encoge de hombros y le dispara una sonrisa nerviosa—. Yo mismo soy mi peor enemigo. -Brick sonríe y busca en su bolsillo por sus llaves.

—Te veo luego, hombre. —Butch lo saluda con la mano y va hacia la parada del autobús.

—Hey, ¿quieres un aventón? -La cara cuadrada de Butch se ilumina con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? Eso sería increíble, gracias.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Frunzo el ceño. No quiero compartir el coche con alguien más. Quiero hablar con Brick sin ser interrumpida—. ¿Realmente tenemos tiempo para esto? ¿No tenemos alguna búsqueda pre-oscura por hacer? -Brick dispara una mirada severa en mi dirección.

—Él está en el camino —susurra. Butch camina a zancadas al auto y abre la puerta del pasajero. Brick abre su puerta y finge mirar su mochila, dándome tiempo para saltar en la parte trasera.

—Gracias —susurro, todavía un poco malhumorada. -Él lanza su mochila en el asiento trasero con un guiño. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me muevo hacia atrás en el asiento mientras Butch empieza a hablar de

nuevo.

—Mi mamá robó mi auto. -Brick se ríe.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, el de ella está en el taller siendo arreglado y se quedó con el mío por el día. Ni siquiera se ofreció a pasar y recogerme después de la escuela. Hombre, odio coger el autobús. Me salvaste, hermano.

—No hay problema. -El auto vuelve a la vida y Brick sale del estacionamiento. Realmente no me gusta su auto. Es un viejo Toyota Corolla. Un pedazo de basura de color amarillo mostaza. Butch baja la ventana y todos hacemos una mueca al alto chillido agudo.

—Lo siento, hombre —Brick sonríe—. Tengo que ahorrar para este bebé por mi cuenta, así que es... ni bueno ni malo.

—Nah, está bien. -Butch está siendo muy amable. Él es dueño de un magnífico Mustang azul medianoche por el que los chicos babean y en el que las chicas quieren viajar. Lo consiguió por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Fue un regalo de su tío rico, y al parecer su papá (el alguacil Akamisha), se puso como loco. Después de una batalla épica se le permitió mantener el auto, pero creo que las reglas son muy estrictas. Si alguna vez se mete en problemas —lo cual nunca hace— pero si alguna vez lo hiciera, el auto sería lo primero en irse.

Butch es un chico realmente agradable, pero hombre, él se pavonea como un pavo real cuando está caminando a la escuela cada mañana. Ruedo mis ojos mientras nos ponemos en camino a la casa Akamisha. Mi teléfono suena de nuevo y Brick lo alcanza. Frunce el ceño.

—Sabes, es realmente peligroso leer y conducir. -Él mira en el espejo retrovisor y me lanza una mirada seca. Sonrío. Aclarando su garganta, Brick deja caer el teléfono en su regazo y mira a Brick.

—¿Votaste en la Encuesta de Momoko hoy?

—Nah, hombre. No me gustan esas cosas. —Butch mira por la ventana y se aclara la garganta.

—¿La conoces muy bien?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me inclino hacia delante. Butch se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, algo así. Solíamos pasar el rato un poco cuando éramos niños.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos. —Bick sonríe—. ¿Ella siempre fue así?

—¿Siempre cómo qué?

—Tú sabes, franca, irritante... -Golpeo a Brick tan duro como puedo. Mi puño va a través de su hombro,

pero al menos lo veo estremecerse. Butch sigue mirando por la ventana, pero da una carcajada. Yo le lanzo los males.

—De ninguna manera. —Butch niega con la cabeza y se da vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo—. Ella solía ser increíble. Pasábamos el rato todo el tiempo en la escuela media. Había un grupo masivo de nosotros y solíamos hacer todo juntos. Momoko era siempre muy organizada y se le ocurrían estas cosas locas para que hiciéramos. -Noto que la cabeza de Brick se inclina a un lado y sus ojos se estrechan

ligeramente.

—¿Qué paso?

—No es asunto tuyo —susurro bruscamente.

—Kuriko.

—¿Quién? -Butch mira a Brick.

—¿No conoces esta historia? -Brick niega con la cabeza.

—Kuriko era la hermana menor de Momoko. Era esta linda niña pelirroja con una sonrisa constante. Puros rayos de sol, ¿sabes? -Mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte que creo que podría estallar de mi

pecho. Presiono mis dedos en el medio de mi caja torácica. —Momoko la adoraba. Un día ella... —Butch se aclara la garganta. No lo digas. No le digas, Butch. Quiero gritar las palabras, pero sé que no hará ningún bien. —Se cayó de un árbol, se rompió el cuello y murió. -Mis oídos empiezan a sonar mientras me desplomo hacia atrás en mi asiento. —Ella sólo tenía nueve años —termina en voz baja.

—Whoa. —Los nudillos de Brick están blancos mientras agarra el volante—. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Momoko fue quien la encontró. -La cabeza de Brick se mueve de un tirón a un lado. La sorpresa en su cara es ineludible, seguida rápidamente por tristeza. Me aparto de ella. No hay nada que pueda decir para detener esto. —Nunca ha sido la misma desde entonces. Pasó ocultándose durante el verano y luego, cuando llegó a la secundaria comenzó a pasar el rato con...

—¿La gente equivocada?

—Bastante. —Butch asiente. El auto se llena con ese inquietante silencio que sigue a una noticia trágica. Mantengo mis ojos en la ventana, viendo el mundo desacelerar hasta parar mientras Brick se detiene en la calzada de Butch. Él levanta el freno de mano mientras Butch abre su puerta.

—¿Crees que ella ha huido? -Butch hace una pausa y rasca su nuca.

—No lo sé, hombre. Tal vez. —Su manzana de Adán baja en su garganta y vuelve a subir de nuevo antes de forzar una sonrisa y salir del auto. Brick espera el golpe de la puerta antes de dar reversa en el camino. Veo a Butch caminar a su puerta, luego se gira y nos observa yéndonos. Me giro en el asiento y miro por la ventana de atrás mientras él mira detrás de nosotros.

Una parte de mí quiere odiarlo. Otra parte tiene que admitir que eso con el tiempo iba a salir. Le echo un vistazo de nuevo a Brick. Él sigue mirando por el espejo retrovisor, buscando mi respuesta.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Pobre de Momo... ¿no es triste lo que le paso? Y los nueve años... POBRE.**_

_**OK... espero les aya gustado el cap.**_

_**Sin más que escribir...**_

_**...HASTA LA PROXIMA. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**_

_**¿R+E+V+I+E+W+S?**_

**REGALENME UN REVIEW, Y NOS LOS MATO EN SUS PSADILLAS MUAJAJAJAJA O.o.**

**(**Promoción valida por este cap**)**


End file.
